Crime of Fate
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Arturia Pendragon and Jeanne d'Arc, best friends who have been training for years to become detectives, receive a job at one of the most famous detective agencies in the world. They soon realize that the job is a lot harder behind the curtains, especially when you fancy one of your coworkers. Pairings: DiarmuidxArturia, CúxJeanne
1. Blossoming Career

****A/N: Hey Guys! Well, this is what Grave Days was supposed to be like before it became a Rin/Archer fic XD I really hope you guys enjoy this new story! I might create new and exclusive characters that will only be in this story, I might add Axer in this story (or any others of my OCs), an unknown character that will later be featured in Routes of the Unknown, or maybe all of them ;) Haha, I guess you'll never know until later :) Haha, I think that should be enough stalling, onto the new story. Please enjoy ;)****

 ** **Disclaimer: I own nothing created by Type-Moon****

* * *

 ** _ **Crime of Fate**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 1 – Blossoming Career**_**

The two blondes could see the tall building in which their interviews would be held. They had been studying and training for this for years and here they finally were. The building itself intimidated them. Had there ever been a time in their life where a building looked so daunting? Had there ever been a time where a building seemed unapproachable due to its status?

The building, the one that would potentially hold their futures within its palm, belonged to the most renowned detective agency in the world. To be there in Fuyuki City to see it and to have a chance at a career within it was a dream that many young children had, a dream that only the crazy would think to come true some time in their lives.

But this however, this was not a dream. The two could feel the concrete of the sidewalk underneath their feet, feel the wind that blew in their faces and caused their hair to mess up and knot, smell the bitter scent of the coffee being made from the nearby café. This was certainly not a dream. This was also certainly not a dream that they had even __imagined__ coming true.

The time was the first of the afternoon on the first of a week, a cool autumn day of late-beginning to early-late October. The clouds covered up the rays of the sun, creating a light yet gloomy approach to a day. The beauty of the leaves made the hues of the environment pop, like Mother Nature was boasting about her production of the gorgeousness of the reds, oranges, and yellows that decorated the dull colors the trees usually possessed.

The quietness of the city on that day was incredible, as if people stayed home to avoid the other residents of Fuyuki and enjoy the comfort of their own home rather than enjoying the comfort of the wind and the rare silence of a city. The kind of silence the day was having at what was usually the noisiest time of the wake hour was unfathomable. No automobiles sounded, no busy workers heading out to lunch or hurrying towards their occupations, no young men or ladies hanging out with their friends before their school-week began, there was nothing. Fuyuki sounded as if it had been abandoned by ninety-percent the population. Most who would enter the city this instant would reckon it became a ghost town within a day. If newcomers to Fuyuki would take a look at the lack of people moving around, they would wonder if the setting was way overrated.

And in their field of view two girls would be, staring at the renowned building. The two were both short, one shorter by two inches, but none would deny the lack of height they shared, their eyes, the purple shade of twilight and the reflective glare of the stone of the fifth twelfth in the year, and hair the color of a small ray of yellow-gold light bouncing off a pure white surface. The less-developed of the females wore a black suit with her hair tied back into a ponytail, bangs falling over her forehead. Her more feminine-looking friend, however, wore a long, black skirt with a long-sleeved, purple shirt, accenting the outfit with a light gray scarf as well as black heels.

The two finally shook off their daze, realizing that they might end up becoming tardy for the most important interview of their lives. They sped up their pace down the empty streets, wanting to be too early rather than too late. They would not miss this interview for anything. A career in one of the most known businesses in history was one that no one would skip. How dumb would one be to miss at an opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime?

The blondes walked in silence, posture more perfect than a king's or a faithful knight's. Anyone could tell that they were nervous, but it would definitely not be based on their physical state. The people who walked near that building would get nervous just being beside it. Only walking beside it would get one to walk straight due to how frightening the radiation from the office building would be. But actually walking __inside of it__ , it seemed like an impossible task to slump your shoulders even once on your way there.

There were only two people that the two had saw walk inside, a man and a woman - the man with white hair and tan skin, the female with black hair and pale skin. Everyone else who entered, entered before they could see them walk in.

The 22 year-olds stopped, at last reaching their destination. Once again, they looked up at it but this time for only a second and continued on to walk inside. When they were passed the doors however, the two stopped once more, unprepared for the beauty that was the inside of the office building. The room in which the front desk was placed was nothing short of beautiful, nothing short of perfect.

The first floor had glass walls, opaque when looking in and transparent viewing out. There was a large, decorative rock waterfall on one of the very large walls, nearly covering it the entire surface area. Behind the desk in the main area of floor one, an area sat for entertainment and chit-chat decorated with beautiful black, leather, angled couches, footstools, and more.

The girls were so mesmerized that they had not even noticed the woman sitting at the front desk, until she decided to speak up. "You must be Arturia Pendragon and Jeanne d'Arc, am I correct on this statement?" the woman, who wore no makeup yet could easily swoon men, asked. Arturia and Jeanne pointed their attention to the dark-haired female.

"That is correct. We are here for our interview with Sir Kiritsugu", Jeanne clarified. The desk-tender nodded and took the phone in front of her, raising it up to her ear and dialing a number. After she said a few words, she hung up the phone and looked up at the interviewees.

"Please, follow me", she told them, rather emotionlessly. The two looked at each other as if sensing the other's unease. The dark-eyed female gave off a frosty aura, a dark one. They slowly followed the woman, keeping a safe distance between her. She brought them inside the elevator and clicked the button of the top floor, sixteen. The back of the elevator viewed the entire building through glass.

Arriving at the desired floor, the black-clad woman took them down a long hallway, finally stopping at the last translucent door. She took the gold handle of it and opened it for Jeanne and Arturia, who nodded in thanks. "Your interview will be held in here", she simply stated before closing the door behind them and leaving to go back to the desk on the first floor.

The room was empty at the moment, the owner of the office most likely doing something else at the moment. This did not calm the woman of Britain and the one of France, however. This only added to the tension.

Although the view of the city through the windows that took up entire wall space was absolutely gorgeous, it was not enough to ease their nerves. The entire situation of it all was just odd and made them feel awkward. The two of them were there, in the highest rank detective agency in the world, just getting out of college and being interviewed by the famed Kiritsugu Emiya, a detective more famed than even Sherlock Holmes.

The door abruptly opened behind them and in came a man, black hair accented perfectly by handsome gray eyes. Like the woman from the desk, he gave off a cold kind of aura, a cruel and merciless one. He sat down in the chair behind the large desk, pictures that the interviewees wouldn't even glance at due to fear of messing this meeting up.

Finally making himself comfortable, he started, "Arturia Pendragon, Jeanne d'Arc". "I have heard many great things about you from your school. Please, relax yourselves. I am only going to ask some simple questions to clarify your skills and see if there was anything left out. I received a video of the training of you both. And I must admit, I was quite impressed", the man complimented. The two softly thanked him in unison. "My name is Kiritsugu Emiya by the way. You may call me Kiritsugu."

"It is a pleasure to meet you", Arturia said.

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance."

Kiritsugu continued the interview. Just as the man had said, the questions he asked were simple, easy to answer. They were things such as, "is it true you can really do this" or "how long did it take you to learn that", things of such. And yet, the two still felt some awkwardness during the interview, as if something had their hand rested upon their shoulders the entire time.

Finally, the last question of the interview had arrived. Jeanne and Arturia shook Kiritsugu's hand and said their goodbyes and thanked him for giving them his time, then proceeded on leaving the office. Once outside, Jeanne sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over. I felt so uncomfortable talking to a man with such a high ranking in society", said the French beauty.

Her friend nodded in agreement. "That interview felt as though it had been three hours long when it has only been about thirty minutes. I was very much uncomfortable in front of him as well. I didn't think it was possible, but I really do think that he was more intimidating than the outside of this building". The two spoke quietly, for they did not want anybody else to hear their conversation.

"Haha yeah, I thought that as well", Jeanne agreed. Arturia smiled.

"So, do you want to go get some lunch and then walk around the-" started the five-foot tall blonde, before she ran into someone exiting one of the many rooms. "Hey, watch it!" exclaimed the young lady, as she fell back.

"Oh my dearest apologies, I am very sorry, milady!" the deep voice of a man said apologetically, a hint of an Irish accent within the sound. Arturia looked up at the one who caused her fall and froze when looking at his handsome face. "Here, let me help you…up", he stated oddly slowly, after he set down the large stack of papers he was holding and continued to gradually offer her his hand in which she accepted politely.

She didn't say anything, just stood there staring at the man in astonishment. She then shook herself out of the small daze. "…Ah yes, that was…it is quite alright. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did", Arturia finally managed to get out. The raven-haired male smiled at her, the first ray of sun she had spotted all day.

"Ah please, it was entirely my fault. You were justified in scolding me as you did. I should have been watching out", he replied. Arturia looked up into his eyes, an amber that she had never seen before, with a mole that only attracted her to him even more as if the mole itself was a curse given to him to help seduce women. "I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne by the way. I am one of the detectives who work here", Diarmuid introduced. So, he was in fact Irish. Arturia smiled at the sound of his name; it definitely suited him well.

"Arturia Pendragon, it is a pleasure meeting you", she replied, stretching her hand out to shake it. As if she had forgotten her best friend beside her, she turned around towards Jeanne. "And this is my best friend, Jeanne d'Arc."

"It is lovely to meet you, Diarmuid", spoke the French woman happily also shaking his hand.

"It is lovely to meet you as well, Jeanne." Diarmuid shook her hand in return. "So if I may ask, what are you doing in this building? Hopefully, I do not sound rude asking", he added.

"No, you are not being rude", the emerald-eyed woman stated. "And, we were just in an interview with Mr. Kiritsugu Emiya. Our school had told him about us, and he was kind enough to offer us a chance to be interviewed", she finished. Jeanne nodded in agreement.

"Ah well, if you have the skills then you have nothing to be worried about. He barely takes an interview into account. Most of the time, he'll just decide whether or not you are good on past performances at your school. If you possess such amazing abilities, you will most definitely get the job. And I didn't hear of any other interviews, so you two must be the only ones he actually thought might be of use here. Basically, this is kind of like the second interview where the boss determines if he likes you. And speaking that you just made it past phase two of getting a job here, you have a pretty high probability of receiving a position here", the Irishman informed the two, who sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, we were pretty uncomfortable being interviewed by him", Jeanne sighed. Diarmuid chuckled.

"Haha yeah, he is very intimidating sometimes…or most of the time…well make that all the time actually", he stated. "I felt pretty uneasy during my interview with him as well, so you can go home knowing that you are definitely not alone with that." Once the man said this, the women relaxed a bit.

"Haha, that's good. I'm glad that we were not the only ones", the pony-tailed blonde said with relief. "Getting an interview here is a once in a lifetime chance that we definitely wouldn't want to screw up."

"Yeah, I guess this place is pretty well-known. So, are you two new to Fuyuki?"

"We are. Right now, we are renting an apartment", Jeanne answered cheerfully.

"Haha, well then welcome to Fuyuki", he welcomed. Jeanne and Arturia thanked him.

"Well, I should really continue with my work. I do not want to get yelled at by my coworkers. I hope to see you two here in a couple days", Diarmuid said.

"We hope to see you here as well", Arturia responded with a small smile, Jeanne nodding excitedly in agreement.

"Have a good day then and enjoy the city."

"You too", the two replied in unison. And with that, the man was gone. They saw him turn a nearby corner. Suddenly, he stopped and gave a glance at Arturia. He gave her small, quick wink and kept on going with his duties.

Jeanne tried not to giggle with little success. Her friend turned her head towards the French girl, a blush present on her cheeks. "Wh-what exactly are __you__ giggling at?"

"Hehe, was that a bit of chemistry I saw going on between you two, Saber?" she asked humorously, continuing to giggle at the action of the handsome man. This only made Arturia, who Jeanne as well as many of her friends called her Saber, blush even more. Ears turning red, Saber faced in front of her and started to walk towards the elevator.

"It was just an act of teasing, Jeanne. He showed no signs of having interest in me. And anyway, why in the world would he fancy somebody like me? Also, did I give any impression of starting to develop interest in him, because I think not", she retorted. Jeanne started to giggle more.

"Did you truly not notice?" she questioned, as she looked over at Saber, a mischievous stare. Arturia looked over at her friend in confusion and proceeded on asking her friend on what the hell she meant by that. But before she could ask, the answer was already coming out. "You truly did not notice your small stutter and messing up of words? You truly did not notice his slight pause when he offered his hand to you?" The two finally walked inside the elevator. Jeanne pressed the button of the main floor.

"I-I stuttered?" The sound of the elevator descending the floors could be heard.

"You did. And you just did it again, just there." For some odd reason, Arturia couldn't even notice the elevator music playing.

"N-No, I didn't!" What the hell was she feeling? What the hell was she __saying__?

"Quiet, Saber. We would not want to get into any trouble right now", Jeanne told her. The elevator opened, and Jeanne walked out. Saber soon went after her. They passed the woman at the front desk, who was on the phone at the moment. Once stepping outside, Saber got a chance to speak.

"I don't care what you say. I did not stutter, and I __definitely__ did not have chemistry with him. I mean, I just met him", she stated frustratingly.

"Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?"

"Yes…I mean…ugh…that's not what that-"

"Hehe, I'm just messing with you, Artie. But seriously if we get the job, you should try to get to know him some more. He's pretty cute. I wonder if he has a brother for __me__ to date", dreamed Jeanne. Arturia rolled her eyes at her best friend's odd imagination.

"Anyway, I'm pretty hungry", Saber said.

"You're always hungry", her friend added.

"Shut up. __Anyway,__ can we go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Of course I am, I didn't eat breakfast", Jeanne reminded the British woman beside her.

"We had an interview, and you didn't eat breakfast?"

"Because you ate all of the cinnamon rolls!" yelled the blonde with the braid.

"I was hungry!"

"You're __always__ hungry!" And the argument went on, until they finally decided on some place to eat. Some would say that the two acted like sisters who were never separated. They were so used to each other that they could get into a fight and five minutes later be fighting about something totally different. How they put up with each other for so long was one of the world's greatest mysteries.

The two left for their apartment after eating their lunch, both excited to see if they would be accepted at the Einzbern Detective Agency. On the walk home, Arturia thought about the man called Diarmuid. She had only known him for a couple hours now, and she was already thinking about him. She suddenly sensed an odd feeling in her stomach, a light one lighter than the lightest feather one could find. What was that feeling?

She decided to see if the feeling would pass and just kept on walking. But for a reason unknown, both the feeling and Diarmuid couldn't escape her stomach and her mind. Suddenly, her phone rang, making her jump. She took it out of her phone. "Is this Arturia?" a familiar voice asked. Saber recognized it.

"Diarmuid?" she questioned. She saw Jeanne's head shoot towards her.

"Haha yep, I have something to tell you and Jeanne", he said over the phone.

"And, what is that?" Arturia asked.

"Congratulations!" Jeanne looked at her friend in confusion.

"Wait, we got the job? Already?" she asked as if to clarify.

"Yep, be here tomorrow around eight o'clock or so."

"Alright, thank you, Diarmuid", she said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow!"

"Mm, bye."

"Well what is it? Come on, I'm dying over here!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"We got the job!" The two hugged in excitement, eager to start their work the next day.

* * *

 ** **A/N: So that is chapter 1 :) I really hoped all of you enjoyed it ;) Tell me what characters I should add for future chapters! :) Well, have a WONDERFUL Day!****


	2. Sprouting of Links

**A/N: Hey again! I'm back with some more Crime of Fate :) Just to tell you, there will be many references to some of the Fate series along with some other Type-Moon works. So please, have fun finding those. There are also some references to some of my other fanfics as well, so kudos to you if you understand them! :D Well, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Sprouting of Links**

The loud ring of the alarm clock abruptly sounded. The time was six and a half hours after the start of the day. A hand, reaching out from underneath the heap of covers, smacked the noise-maker, putting it into sleep mode. The one underneath the mass of sheets, Arturia Pendragon, snuggled up once more in hopes of getting a bit more sleep for her first official day of being a detective of the Einzbern Agency.

Suddenly, a bang erupted from the doorway. Saber poked her messed up head out from below her blankets. Her green eyes aimed towards the door, where she could see an overly excited Jeanne standing. Purple eyes gleaming, smile on her face radiating, she looked like the happiest person in the world. "Time to get up, Artie!" she yelled loudly.

"Ten more minutes", Arturia stated tiredly. "Please."

"No, you can't have ten more minutes, Arturia! Your Irish admirer is waiting for you!" the French girl exclaimed, annoying Saber.

"He's not by admirer, Jeanne! And I'm not interested in any kind of relationship", she retorted, a hint of aggravation in her usually calm tone.

"Stop wasting time denying it, and get your little booty out of bed before I pull it out myself!" Jeanne threatened. Arturia groaned loudly, not moving a muscle. Jeanne frowned at her roommate. Taking another small moment to see if her friend would get up by herself, she finally walked up to Arturia, grabbing her ankles and pulling.

Saber fell on the ground like a rag doll, her hair everywhere, while letting out a small "ouch".

"Now get going. We need to be there by eight, and it's already 6:45."

"Okay, _Mom_." Jeanne shook her head at the comment and proceeded to exit the room. Saber sighed and got up from the floor. Starting to get ready for the first day, she thought about Diarmuid once more and the odd dream she had had before the alarm went off.

She remembered almost every little detail, as if it had been reality. The blonde threw off her pajama shirt and put on her bra, latching it in the back. _I love you. I love you so much,_ he had said to her before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. She could still see him leaning down, filling the gap between them.

They were placed under the rain, darkness filled the streets. The only light source they had was a dim street lamp that was conveniently shining on them. His hair was covering his forehead, and his clothes were soaked with rain. The man was definitely handsome.

Arturia gasped, realizing what she was actually thinking. Shaking her head, she continued with getting dressed. There was a knock on the door. "You okay, Saber? You're going a lot slower than you usually do. Normally, you're much faster with getting ready than I am. Are you putting on makeup by any chance?" Jeanne asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just pondering something", she answered.

"Alright well, I made some breakfast whenever you want some", Jeanne told her. But for some reason, she didn't want to hurry for breakfast. She just kept at the same pace.

Finally walking out of her room, she greeted Jeanne once more and got herself a small breakfast. "You're sure you're alright?" Jeanne questioned, noticing Arturia's odd behavior.

"Yes, I'm fine", she answered, slowly starting to eat. Breakfast went on in silence. It did not take long due to Jeanne and Saber's small meals.

After their food was gone, they put the leftovers in the refrigerator and left for the office building. Like breakfast, the trip there was silent, well, mostly silent. "What's gong on with you? You're acting really strange", said Jeanne.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jeanne that there's _nothing_ wrong with me?" And with that, Arturia sped up her pace, creating a large gap between the two. Jeanne sped up her footing to catch up.

"If it's about what I said about Diarmuid, then I'm sorry. I was just joking around. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Saber stopped walking and sighed, gaining her cool once more.

She suddenly turned to Jeanne. "You don't have to be sorry, Jeanne. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have acted in that manner." Saber continued to walk, Jeanne beside her. "I guess I'm a little stressed out with today being our first day and everything. Having a weird dream doesn't help at all either", the short female stated.

"Was that what was stressing you out? The dream you had last night?" asked Jeanne. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night, so I thought you were just having a dream. And don't worry; I didn't understand anything you said."

Arturia smiled in relief. She was glad that Jeanne understood her so well. That was why Arturia always loved her as a friend. Not only was Saber glad that her French friend understood, she was also relieved that she heard nothing. If Jeanne had known what her dream was about, she would have never let it go.

"Thanks, Jeanne", thanked the emerald-eyed girl.

"Hey, no problem, anything for you, honey", Jeanne smiled. "Now let's hurry so we're not late. We wouldn't want that." Suddenly, Jeanne started dashing towards the building that was not so intimidating anymore. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"What are we, five?" laughed Arturia, as she ran to catch up.

* * *

The people walking past the building stared at them. There hasn't been a new detective in about two and a half years. It was odd that Kiritsugu had hired two more out of the blue.

The two entered the building. Once again, the same dark haired woman was running the front desk. She greeted the two, as they walked up to her. "Today will be your first day on the job and to that I congratulate you. You will go see Kiritsugu immediately. Now that you are official detectives of this agency, I will introduce myself. I am Maiya Hisau, personal assistant of Kiritsugu. With that out of the way, please follow me", said the woman named Maiya.

For the second day in a row, they found themselves following her towards one of the many rooms of the agency. This time, however, they were led to a meeting room where not only Kiritsugu sat, but Diarmuid, the white-haired man and black-haired woman, a yellow-eyed female, a black-haired man with wolf-like ears, and a light purple-haired female as well. "Please take a seat at the end of the table. Maiya, you may go and continue to stand the desk", Kiritsugu stated.

"Yes, sir", was Maiya's reply. And with that, she left. The two rookies took their spots on the two chairs located at the end of the table.

"Welcome back", greeted their new boss. "We are glad to have you on the team."

"We are very honored to have gotten this job. Thank you so very much", Jeanne thanked him, Arturia nodding beside her in agreement.

"There is no need for thanks. You two have the skills that we need, so you two were the ones who earned this job", he replied. "But greetings and flattery aside, I would like you two to meet the team. There are a few missing, but we will introduce you when the time is right."

Kiritsugu continued. "Anyway, on to introductions; I take it you have already met, but this is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. He is, or _was,_ the youngest member of the agency, until you two were hired." Diarmuid gave a small wave, a big smile on his face. Saber felt her face get warm at his handsome features.

"These two right here are Archer Emiya", the black-haired man went on. The tan-skinned male nodded at the French woman and British woman. "And Rin Tohsaka."

"It is lovely to meet you", the woman named Rin greeted, a sweet smile present. The two nodded in response.

"The next one you see would be Likenia Lemile." Like Archer, Likenia gave them just a simple nod, except with a very small smile. "And the wolf you see beside her is Zoal Zeokill, her twin's assistant, or servant as most refer to him."

"And last but certainly not least is Medusa Matou." The purple-haired woman gave a small smirk with a small wave. "With introductions out of the way, I will now be giving you your 'partners in crime'. Jeanne, yours is currently not here. He will be here in a month or two, so you will just be paired with anyone who absolutely needs a partner", Kiritsugu informed Jeanne, who nodded in response.

"And as for you Miss Pendragon, you will be paired up with Diarmuid." Arturia was both surprised and happy that her partner was someone she knew she would get along with. She gave a slight nod, much like Jeanne.

"With that done, everybody is dismissed. Get back to work", the man told them before leaving the room. But oddly, no one else stood up. Arturia and Jeanne gave each other a glance.

"Do not worry. That man does not care if we take a small break getting to know you, as long as there's not a huge murder case being solved", stated the female the boss introduced to be Likenia. The blondes turned their heads toward her and nodded, a small grin of relief on their faces.

"I am glad. We do not want to start off on the wrong foot", Saber replied. Likenia nodded in understanding. Suddenly, something in Saber's mind clicked. "Wait a second, Kiritsugu introduced you as Archer Emiya, if I am correct. Are you related to him somehow?" she asked the man named Archer.

"Yes, I am his adopted son. He had saved both me and my..." Archer scoffed. " _Younger brother_ when we were young children. After that, we were adopted by him and raised by him and his wife."

"Ah, I see", was the short blonde's response. Maiya suddenly came in the room.

"I was told to tell you all that Diarmuid must start explaining things to Miss Arturia as soon as possible. Jeanne, you are to come with me. So, it is time for all of you to get back to what you were doing with the exception of the three I just mentioned." Everyone groaned in response and got up, proceeding on leaving the room. The only ones left in the room were Diarmuid and Arturia. Jeanne must have followed Maiya.

After everyone was officially gone, Diarmuid turned to his new partner with a welcoming grin. "Shall we make our way to my office?" Saber nodded and found herself following yet another member of the Einzbern agency for the second time that day.

As she passed through the halls, she realized the true beauty of the building. The office building seemed more like a hotel. The walls facing the lobby was glass, enabling everyone to look down onto the bottom floor.

Finally, they reached Diarmuid's office. He took his key out of the pocket within his black pants and put it in the key hole, turning it to unlock the door. There was a small click, and Diarmuid placed the keys back in the pocket. He then opened the door, revealing a rather large office with a beautiful view of the city. "For this building, this office shouldn't even be considered to be medium sized", the Irishman commented.

"Wow, there's still an amazing view of Fuyuki, though. I am sure that you are happy about that", she replied honestly.

"Yeah, it definitely is wonderful. It really helps me to relax whenever I'm stressed out. Especially at night when everything is dark."

"I bet that's beautiful."

"It most certainly is. I've been staying late a lot lately, so if you want you can stay as well just to see it. I'll tell you right now that it's worth it. It's amazing", he said.

"R-really? You'd let me do that? Thank you very much", Arturia thanked him.

"Don't mention it", Diarmuid responded politely. "Anyway, let's get started on explaining what you'll be doing for the first couple of months. This might take a while, so please bring up a chair and make yourself at home. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"How comfortable should I be when you're saying things like that?" she jokingly asked. The man chuckled at the humorous question.

"Depends on how you feel around men you just met yesterday", he replied. Arturia laughed, as she sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. And with that, Diarmuid stated to teach Saber about all the things that she needed to know for the next few months.

* * *

Saber realized that her new 'partner in crime' had been right about the explanation taking a while. It had been three and a half hours since the start of the walk-through. "You were right. That did take a while", she commented. Her coworker chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know. That probably beat the time mine took. Yours was fairly short compared to all the rest. Mine took easily four hours, and mine was coming from my brother", Diarmuid laughed. Arturia giggled along with him and remembered something that Jeanne had said the day before. _I wonder if he has a brother for_ me _to date,_ her best friend had said. She giggled to herself, imagining how ironic it would be for Jeanne to end up _actually_ dating Diarmuid's brother.

"Anyway, do you want to go get lunch with me? I'm sure you're hungry after listening to me talk for hours and hours." If Saber were half wolf such as the man named Zoal, her ears would have perked up. She looked at him for a second, disbelief in her eyes.

"R-really?" she asked as if wanting him to clarify that what he had said was true.

"Of course, and don't worry about bringing money; I'll get it", the handsome man replied. "So, would you like to accompany me?" Saber continued to look at him for a moment before giving him a wide smile and nod. "Wonderful, come then, my king. Let us pay for some nutrients, so we can fill our stomachs till there is no more room for more!" exclaimed Diarmuid humorously. Arturia laughed at his silly nature.

"King?" she questioned.

"Yes, king. Kings are normally treated higher and more important than queens, and I feel that a beautiful woman such as yourself should be treated higher and more important much like a king. So therefore, you are worthy of being called king. Anyone who is against this is either smoking something or at some weird carnival where strange situations occur."

"What kind of strange situations?" Arturia wondered.

"Hmm..." Diarmuid started to think. "Situations like someone accidentally defeating people while shopping for batteries. Or maybe, situations like a famous hero from mythological times getting a job at a cafe where they need to wear a maid outfit like a loli would wear. I don't know, just odd situations like that."

"Haha, that carnival sounds like complete and utter hell", Saber commented, causing Diarmuid to laugh.

"Yeah, let's just hope there's not a carnival like that in any timeline or weird alternate universe", he added. The two started laughing.

Arturia and Diarmuid walked out of the office, Diarmuid locking the door on the way out. They continued towards the elevator and walked inside an empty one going down. "So, what's your brother like? I'm sure he must be both handsome and kind, if you two are siblings."

"Haha yeah, but we actually look nothing alike. And I could swear he's part god, he's good at _everything,_ and don't even say I'm probably exaggerating. You have to meet him. He once took a florist job for a summer, and his boss said that he was the best employee the store had ever had", answered the amber-eyed male.

"He sounds like he would make a good husband", Saber giggled.

"Don't know about that. He's never exactly been the best at keeping permanent relationships. More than likely he would rather have a one-night-stand than an actual long-term partner. In fact, I would probably say that he would bang every girl in Fuyuki within one night if he could. Well actually hell if he could, he probably _would_ ", Diarmuid informed her. She laughed at his answer. The elevator door finally opened, and they started walking towards the exit.

"Is there one thing your better at than him?"

"Mmm...probably cooking, but that's just barely. He can cook a pretty good meal. Oh yeah, that and etiquette, he swears a lot more than I do", Arturia's new partner told her. Now that good cook was added into the list of good things about him, she actually thought about Jeanne's advice about getting to know him more and maybe starting to date later. But unfortunately, she did not want to think of what would happen if they would break up. The two were now partners and awkwardness between the man and the woman would only get in the way of investigations and such.

As they walked past Maiya at the front desk, Diarmuid turned to her and informed her that they would now be starting their hour and a half lunch break. "So, where do you want to go out for lunch? It's your choice."

Saber pondered for a small moment before remembering a cafe that she only heard good reviews about. "Have you heard of Ahnenerbe? It's more of a dessert and snack type of cafe, but I heard that they also serve meals there as well. I heard they have some of the most amazing food", she said.

"Of course I've heard of Ahnenerbe! That place is amazing! The food there is absolutely delightful. I think you'll find it to suit your taste buds even though I don't know your taste buds."

"I like anything good."

"Well then, you'll love it there", the Irishman smiled happily, walking beside her towards her restaurant of choice.

* * *

The phone started to ring, startling Jeanne. Jeanne was sitting in the huge office that was more designed like a conference room than a space for a single person. The 22-year-old panicked, wondering if she should answer someone else's office phone or not. She decided on picking it up, for the current owner of the room was not present. Instead, he was transferred to Tokyo to help investigate a huge kidnapping case. "Hello? This is Jeanne d'Arc speaking", she greeted.

"Ah yes, you must be the rookie my brother told me about, or one of the _two_ rookies I should say", the man on the other end spoke. "If I may ask you put Archer Emiya on the phone, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, please give me a moment", Jeanne replied before setting the phone lightly on the large desk that was near completely uncovered, with the exception of a pencil cup and a picture frame. She sped walked through the halls and soon found Archer. She stopped him saying, "there is someone on the phone for you. They called through the phone where I was working in." The man nodded and followed the short blonde.

"Hello?" he answered. A moment later he continued, "Why didn't you call my cell?" Jeanne went back to working on the paperwork she was assigned to do by Kiritsugu. The conversation between the two men lasted for about five minutes when Archer hung up the phone after bidding the other farewell.

"Thank you for telling me", he thanked Jeanne.

"Well, he told me to go get you, so don't thank me", she replied. "Anyway, who was that man on the phone?"

"Your future 'partner in crime'. I'll let him introduce himself when he gets back. He just called to see what's been going on. He knows that Diarmuid is on his lunch break right now, so he knew to ask for me. He also knows that he'll get the most information out of me, so that's why he asked for me", informed Archer. "He also told me to tell you that you have another month yet until the two of you start working together. That should be all, so I will now be getting back to work."

Without giving Jeanne a chance to ask any other questions, he exited the office that belonged to the man on the phone. Once again, another phone sounded throughout the room. The song called "My Fellows" started playing quietly, Jeanne's ringtone. She reached into her bag and pulled out the device. Seeing that the caller was Arturia, she picked up right away. "Hey, Arturia. What are you up to? I'm guessing that you aren't calling me from a different floor."

"No, I'm not calling you from a different floor. I just wanted to tell you that I'm out for lunch right now", the girl on the other line said.

"Wait, you're out to lunch? With who?!"

"Jeanne, with who isn't important. I'm just-" Saber started to say.

"It most certainly is important! Tell me! Tell me now, woman!" There was a sigh on the other end, a sign of defeat.

"Fine, I'm with Diarmuid. He offered me lunch, and we're now in Ahnenerbe", Saber told her.

"Omg! Should I start placing my bets now?"

"What do you mean by bets?!"

"I mean bets on when how long it's going to take for you two to start dating", Jeanne stated, causing Saber to blush.

"We just met yesterday", argued Saber.

"Love at first sight." Arturia grunted in response.

"Well _anyway_ , I have to go. I bet Diarmuid is wondering where I am at", she said. "See ya, Jeanne."

"See ya", her friend stated before hanging up. Jeanne put her phone back in her bag and looked at the large desk in front of the large window that took up a whole wall. She walked up to it and picked up the picture frame. It showed a group picture of what seemed like the whole company. It consisted of Diarmuid, the people who she had just met that day, and a couple others she did not recognize.

She noticed someone having Diarmuid in a headlock. The two looked like they were laughing, as the picture was being taken. The clothes they wore made the French girl assume that they were at a fair or a festival.

The man was definitely what one would describe as handsome. Most of his blue hair was styled in an upward fashion, the rest was much longer and tied in a ponytail. His eyes were red, and his dog-like teeth white. He wore a bright Hawaiian shirt that oddly complemented his looks. The man was most definitely good-looking. _Most likely a lady killer,_ thought Jeanne.

She lightly set it down, smiling to herself at how happy everyone looked in the picture. Jeanne turned towards the window and looked down at the city, acknowledging its beauty. The sun, unlike yesterday, was shining and adding even more color to the leaves. And once again, the shopping district and the streets of Fuyuki were packed with people.

The girl thought of the man who she had just talked to. His voice was loud and clear, and he seemed like a decent man. She wondered what he looked like, what his personality was. _It'll only be a month until you meet him, Jeanne_ , she told herself. The female was looking forward to meeting her partner. _I wonder if he was in the picture._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping to get the third chapter done by tonight along with some other chapters as well. So as always, have a WONDERFUL day!**


	3. Relationship Blooms

**A/N: There's been enough stalling! I _will_ start updating more! I promise (and hopefully I'll keep it this time)! Also, I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! :D You guys are the reason why I keep on writing (and you also have no idea how much it makes my day)! So, here it is! The next chapter of Crime of Fate! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Relationship Blooms**

"I can't believe that it's been two weeks since we started working at the Einzbern Detective Agency already! It feels like we just started yesterday!" exclaimed Jeanne, as they walked to their job.

"I know, right? And there's only two more weeks of going without a partner for you. That reminds me. Have you spoke to your future partner, yet?" Arturia asked.

"Briefly, he called the phone in his office when you were on your date with Diarmuid, because he wanted to speak with Archer", the french girl answered. Arturia blushed and opened her mouth, ready to tell her best friend that the two of them only went out for lunch. "I know what you're going to say - 'it wasn't a date! We just went out for lunch'. But to that I say, it certainly sounds like a date to me! And not only that, but he paid for your meal like any gentleman would!"

"He is just a very nice man, Jeanne", Saber flushed.

"Then if he asked you out, would you say no?"

"Jeanne, this is a stupid-"

"Tell me! He likes you, and you like him! Admit it, my sweet, smitten friend", Jeanne responded. Saber went silent. "Truth, my friend, have you ever heard of it?" The shorter blonde saw her friend's mischievous smile.

"I would say yes", Arturia mumbled quietly, so Jeanne couldn't hear her.

"What was that, hon?"

"I would...say yes", she mumbled again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I would say yes, okay?" Saber finally spoke up. Jeanne giggled, happy at her accomplishment.

"Good, because I think he's going to ask you out sometime soon. I'm not sure when, but I just have that _feeling_."

"Don't say that, Jeanne. Whenever you do, you seem to always be right, and I don't know if I want you to be right about that", Saber said.

"Right about what?" a familiar voice rang from behind. Jeanne and Arturia stopped walking and turned their heads toward the person. Behind them was a woman with bright yellow eyes and black hair. Her hair was layered, and a side bang hung over the left side of her forehead. She was quite tall for a woman and could most likely swoon any man she walked by.

"Oh, hey, Likenia", Jeanne happily greeted.

"Hello, Likenia", Saber said.

"Hello, you two", the woman smiled warmly. "So, may I ask what you two are talking about?"

Jeanne giggled, making Saber blush and glare at her angrily. "I'm just telling Arturia to watch out for Diarmuid. I told her that he'll probably be asking her out on a _real_ date sometime soon." Likenia chuckled.

"And _I'm_ saying that Jeanne is wrong, and he _won't_ ask me out", Arturia added, causing Likenia to chuckle some more. "So, what do _you_ think?" Their coworker stopped her laughing and looked at them, an amused grin present on her flawless face.

"I am not so good at figuring out this type of stuff as my sisters are, but going from what I have learned about tracking love from Alodine I would have to say that he is most certainly going to ask you out sometime", she replied.

"Halo-deen-uh?" Jeanne questioned, not knowing who Likenia was speaking of.

"Likenia! You're supposed to be on my side!" Arturia yelled.

"Is that right? I thought I was just expressing my opinion whether or not Diarmuid has interest in you or not", Likenia giggled.

"Um, Likenia?" spoke Jeanne.

"Yes, Jeanne?"

"Who's Halo-deen-uh?" the young Frenchwoman asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot to mention that she is my sister. And just so you know for future references, it is pronounced Alo-deen-ae", answered the older female with a small laugh, knowing all too well how many people always pronounced her's and her sister's names wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect", Jeanne replied nervously, scared that she had offended her coworker.

"No, no, there is no reason for you to be sorry. They are odd names indeed, so I understand why you would pronounce it wrong."

"Thank you for understanding; but changing the subject, may I ask you why you are heading to work so late. Normally, you get there by five o'clock or at least I've heard", Jeanne wondered.

"Oh, I asked Kiritsugu, if I could sleep in a bit. I received a rather _unsettling_ phone-call last night from the company who is currently working with Alo."

"Oh? What happened?" Arturia asked. Likenia looked down, her expression showing worry.

"It was about a case involving small children being kidnapped and murdered around the city. It seems that they need the help of the agency to solve it. The person who called also told me that Alo will be sent on some dangerous missions here in the next two weeks, until she is sent back to help solve the case here in Fuyuki."

Jeanne and Arturia gave a glance to each other. "Dangerous...missions? What kind of dangerous missions?" the shortest female questioned, confused as to why a detective would need to go on a mission. "Why would she need to go on a mission?" At this, Likenia's eyes widened.

"Kiritsugu hasn't told you yet?" she asked.

"Told us what yet? We have no idea what you're talking about?" Jeanne spoke. Likenia stared at the two for a moment and then shook her head, giving them a small smile after straightening herself up.

"Unfortunately, you will have to ask Kiritsugu or Diarmuid in your case, Arturia", she replied, a drop of sweat coming from her forehead and what seemed like a nervous smile. "I am in no position to answer your questions, so you will have to ask either your partner or Kiritsugu. So, shall we get to work?"

Arturia stared at her for a moment then nodded with a small grin, starting to walk behind Likenia. Jeanne took a moment and just looked at the two in front of her. "But, my partner isn't here yet", she pouted in a whisper before starting to follow her friends.

* * *

Diarmuid heard the doorknob twist, causing his heart to thump rapidly. He knew who it was, and even though he knew it had to happen sometime if he so desired the beautiful female he still was nervous. He looked towards the door with a welcoming smile and could see Arturia walking into the office that they were now currently sharing. "Good morning, Saber", he greeted her. Within only two weeks, everyone seemed to have picked up on the odd nickname given to Arturia.

A smile appeared on her lips, causing his heart to warm like a heater. There was something about her grin that caused his heart to smile as well, almost like how if one person laughs than many people will start to laugh. "Good morning, Dia", she replied.

"Okay, just because my brother calls me 'Dia' doesn't mean that you can too", he told her, an amused smile on his face.

"Aww, but it's cute. I like the nickname. Is he the only one who calls you that?"

"He _used_ to be the only one who called me that", Diarmuid chuckled, causing Saber to let out her own small giggle.

It was a rather unusual way how Arturia figured out about Diarmuid's elder brother calling him the nickname. The man had called the younger sibling's cellphone during his lunch break while the young Irishman was in the bathroom. His brother, being the tease that he is, kept on saying the nickname until Diarmuid picked up. "Does he always try to embarrass you like that?"

"I don't even think he has to try anymore", Diarmuid sighed.

"Haha, well I'm joining him", Arturia said. A quiet "oh no" escaped Diarmuid's mouth. "I'm sorry for suddenly changing the subject, but may I ask you something Diarmuid?"

Diarmuid looked up in concern. "Yeah, of course. You can ask me anything."

"...thank you. Anyway...why...why would a detective need to go on a dangerous mission, if they weren't part of the police department?" the blonde asked her partner. The raven-haired males eyes widened in realization. He knew that she had found out. An audible sigh escaped him, as he dropped his head and rubbed his eyes. Diarmuid looked back up at Saber, only saying, "please take a seat. This may take awhile."

Saber sat in the chair that was placed in front of the desk and wheeled herself around it to go behind it. She looked at Diarmuid, waiting patiently for his answer. He stayed silent for a moment before talking. "I wasn't planning on telling you this until my brother got back, but I have no other choice. You'll find out anyway", he finally spoke.

"Look, there is a reason why this place is so hard to get into. People do not know all the secrets that we keep from the public. The only ones who know about what this company really is are the companies and people we are associated with", the handsome man started.

"What secrets?" Arturia asked.

Diarmuid leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, making himself comfortable. "You see, there are different types of detectives. The first and most common is the police detective. The second is the private detective, as well as a few more out there. But what those have in common is that those detectives are associated with and work with non-magi", he explained. "You have heard of magi, yes?"

"I have. I am one myself. I use my mana to give me strength", Saber answered. "But what does this have anything to do with my question?"

"Well, it basically comes down to this. The other types of detectives work with magi only. And not only that, but we only investigate magic-related crimes. And the reason why we are so famous is because the magic-related crimes are normally much more known and much more dangerous than the crimes of non-magi. Do you get it?"

"Yes, I get it. But, I have one more question."

"Ask away", Diarmuid told her.

"If you only work with magi, then are the criminals sent to a special jail and court?" Saber questioned.

"After we've caught a suspect, we'll bring them to the jail made only for magi on a nearby abandoned island. Although sometimes if we know that the people are guilty, then we will be ordered to kill them before any more damage is done", Dia replied. Arturia nodded.

"Thank you", she said.

"No problem. I hope I helped. Anyway, how did you find out about that anyway?"

"Likenia let some information slip about her sister being sent on dangerous missions", stated the short, young woman.

"Oh right, I forgot about that."

"Yeah, that's why I asked."

"I see", Diarmuid responded. The two shared an odd moment of silence, until Diarmuid finally spoke up. "So seeing that you are done with asking your questions, I may as well ask mine", he said. Arturia looked at him in confusion.

"Um...do you..." he started. Arturia knew immediately what he was going to ask, and yet she did not stop him. She wanted to hear him ask the full question to make sure that it was definitely the one he was going to ask. "Do you...want to go out with me this Friday night, or whenever works for you?"

Arturia's eyes widened, even though she had known all along what the question was. She was still surprised he even had the guts to ask. Not only that, but she was still surprised he would ask someone like _her_. "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. It's totally up to-", he was cut off by the sweet voice of his partner-in-crime.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you", she said, a beautiful, genuinely happy smile on her gorgeous face. He nodded in return.

"Then shall I call you sometime later this week?"

"That sounds wonderful", Saber replied.

* * *

Once again, the phone rang from the desk. The young blonde walked over to it and answered the phone. "Hello? Jeanne d'Arc speaking", she spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Jeanne", a familiar voice rang out, though it was a voice without a name. It was her future partner. She felt her heart pounding a little, butterflies broke out of their cocoons in her stomach. She felt herself become uneasy for a reason unknown.

"Hello again", she greeted, a soft smile present on her face. "Do you need me to get someone?" she asked, expecting him to ask for someone else as he did the few times he called before.

"Nope, not this time, sweetheart", he said, a bit of a flirtatious vibe coming from his tone. "I was hoping to speak with you. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked him, as she sat up on the desk. She was kind of expecting him to say his name, and yet she hoped that he wouldn't introduce himself until she could talk to him face to face.

"Well, my darling", the man started, causing Jeanne to silently giggle at his nicknames. "I wanted to tell you that I will be arriving there not next Monday, but the Monday after that", he finished. Jeanne perked up, her eyes widening in anticipation. Finally, she would have a partner. It wasn't fair to her that Saber had such a great and good-looking partner, and she still didn't have one even after two weeks of being there.

"Really?" she questioned, wanting him to clarify that he was speaking the truth.

"Yep", the clear voice responded simply. "Now, don't get too excited, sweetie. I understand why you can't wait for me to return, but you can't get too excited. I mean, get excited, but not _too_ excited."

"Haha, I'll try not to", Jeanne giggled. Her face had turned red, and the butterflies seemed to keep on hitting on the walls over her stomach.

"You better not. I don't want you to explode before I get the chance to meet you in person and _not_ on the phone", he said.

"It's going to be a struggle."

"I know it is; I know it is. You have no idea how hard it is not to look at a mirror with my face. So, don't worry; you're not alone", her partner chuckled. Jeanne laughed at the man's silliness.

"Well if that is all, I have to go. It was lovely talking to you, Jeanne."

"It was lovely talking to you too."

"It always is. Goodbye, now", the man told her before hanging up the phone. Jeanne put the phone down and started jumping with excitement, which did not go unnoticed by a passing Arturia.

"Oh, there you are. I was just looking for you. And um, why were you jumping?" her friend asked, as she walked into the office.

"My partner will be here in two weeks! He just called!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god, that's great!"

"I know, right? So, what were you going to tell me?" Jeanne asked. She noticed a small blush appear on her best friend's face. "Why are you blushing?" Jeanne picked up her water and took a drink.

"Well, Diarmuid and I...are going on a date on Friday night", Saber answered, only to earn a cough erupting from Jeanne as she choked on her water.

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"That's so great!" Jeanne said. "You have something to tell me now by the way."

"What do I have to tell you?"

"That I was right, and you were wrong", Jeanne teased. Arturia laughed.

"Haha fine, you were right, and I was wrong", admitted Saber, as she giggled with her friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, hope you enjoyed that! :D I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you're thinking of this story. So as always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	4. A Rose is a Beautiful Thing

****A/N: I'm back with some more Crime of Fate! :D And since Thursday was St. Patrick's Day and I'm in the Irish spirit, I'll be serving you lovely readers some nice Irish booty this week! XD So please, enjoy all your alcoholic drinks and this Irish-booty-filled chapter :D****

 ** **P.S. - Also to answer your question Ms. Atomic Bomb (and to anyone wondering), Likenia is pronounced "Lie-ken-eea" :)****

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 4 - A Rose is a Beautiful Thing**_**

"Bye, Jeanne! Diarmuid's here", Arturia called to her roommate, who was sitting on the couch while snacking on some chips. The French female gave her best friend a smile.

"Okay, have fun and make sure you tell me everything when you get back", she replied. Arturia shook her head at her friend.

"We'll see. But anyway, I'll be back later. See ya", Saber said, as she exited the apartment. Jeanne watched, as her best friend ran out of the apartment and shut the door.

* * *

Diarmuid was waiting outside his car for his beautiful partner, for the woman had told him just to text her when he arrived by her apartment building. Women who passed by kept their eyes on the male. Although most meant well, he did know one person who did not, and she was also the reason why he stayed away from dating for four years. She was the reason he barely had the guts to ask Arturia out.

Suddenly, he could finally see the beautiful face of Saber. Her hair was down, and she had a thick feminine aura radiating from her. It was odd, yet it warmed Diarmuid's heart to see Arturia in such a way. Her blonde locks blew in the wind, as the starlight shone on her clear skin. A smile appeared on her face, as she spotted the man.

Looking both ways, she crossed the street, running towards her handsome date. As she came closer, Diarmuid received a better look at her outfit. A short, dark blue dress hung down to her knees. It was plain, accented with a necklace, a bracelet, and a simple silver ring. __What a sight for sore eyes,__ Diarmuid thought to himself.

"Hello, Dia", the gorgeous figure greeted, as she slowed her pace and stood in front of him. He noticed how small she was. Her head only reached his shoulder, and yet the woman was so strong. He admired that. He admired everything about her.

"Good evening, Arturia", he greeted in response with a smile that shone brighter than the full moon that was in the sky. "You look beautiful tonight", the Irishman complimented her. A slight blush appeared on Arturia's face. She wasn't expecting him to compliment her, but then again she didn't expect such a holy grail of a man would ask her out on a date.

"Thank you", the woman replied. "You look very handsome yourself." Diarmuid's smile widened.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, where are we going tonight?" Saber asked.

"Well, I was going to leave that up to you. Wherever you want to go is fine by me", he responded happily. __Such a gentleman,__ Saber commented in her head. She thought for a moment, trying to decide where to go. Suddenly, she remembered a spot that her and Jeanne found when they were taking a midnight walk to see how beautiful the city was at night.

"I know the perfect place", she said, as she started to walk around the car to the passenger seat. Diarmuid walked behind her, opening the car door for her when arriving with a small "there you are, milady". "Thank you", Arturia replied, as she climbed into the black SUV. Diarmuid shut the door and went to the other side.

He got into the drivers seat and started the car. The handsome male looked towards the young lady beside him. "So, where is it you want to go?" he questioned.

"I'll give you the directions", Saber told him. The man nodded and followed the directions that he was given. After about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at a woods, a path for walking leading into it. They exited the car, and Diarmuid turned to Arturia with a confused look. She giggled.

"Follow me", she said, as she started towards the path. Her date followed close behind her. She suddenly stopped and turned the one behind her. "Before we go, do you happen to have a blanket or two in your car that you don't mind getting dirty?" The Irish man smiled and nodded before unlocking his car and coming out with two blankets. The car clicked, as it locked. "Wonderful, let's go."

Upon entering the woods, Diarmuid looked around, astounded by the beauty of the moonlight that made its way through the leaves that tinted everything around out with a little bit of blue. "How did you find this place?" he asked, still looking around.

"Jeanne and I walked around the city to get familiar with it when we arrived here, and we ended up finding this place", Saber explained. "We went at midnight, so we got to see how beautiful it was at night." __It certainly is beautiful. But, it's still not as beautiful as she is__ , Diarmuid stated in his head before replying.

"It really is beautiful", he agreed. He then felt something slide against his hand and realized how close he and Arturia were walking when he looked over to see what it was. Arturia, who had noticed as well, blushed, her face turning a light pink. Diarmuid, who had his own blush on his face, smiled at her. "Uh, s-sorry", the male apologized.

"Uh, no, it-it was my fault", the female stuttered back. Diarmuid suddenly felt an odd desire working its way up to him. He reached for her hand and gently grabbed it. She looked towards him, red-faced.

"Um, may I?" he asked her, making sure that it was alright if they held hands. Saber smiled at him happily and nodded, tightening her grip on his large firm yet gentle hand.

After a few moments, an opening made its way to Diarmuid's vision. Saber led him into the beautiful clearing, and he saw a small stream, light reflecting off of it like light reflecting off of a diamond. "We're here", Arturia announced quietly as to not interrupt the peace. "The path leads to a hot spring, but I forgot to mention to bring a swimsuit. So, here's the second best option."

"It's amazing", Diarmuid stated. Remembering the blankets in his hand, he looked at the beauty he held hands with. "Oh, shall I spread these out to lay on?"

"Yeah, that sounds great", she replied. The Irishman nodded, and let go of her hand. He spread out the blankets side-by-side on the ground.

"Ladies first", he said, as he motioned for her to lie down. The emerald-eyed female giggled and sat on the blankets. She leaned back and lightly placed her head on the ground. Arturia closed her eyes and soon felt someone lie down beside her. She glanced over at the man to see him gazing up at the stars. Her eyes wandered their way to his muscular arms and toned chest. Even though they hadn't talked much since they got here, she still felt the date was going well, better than well.

Diarmuid turned his head, aiming his gorgeous amber eyes that could swoon a woman within a second towards the green ones beside him. He smiled at her. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, as if not wanting to regret saying something. "Were you going to say something?" he asked her. His tone was like smooth caramel, amazing and desirable. Saber could most likely indulge in his voice for hours. A blush crept up to her cheeks, and her eyes were shot elsewhere.

"Oh, um, it's not important."

"Oh, come on. Say it", her partner smiled, welcoming what she was going to say. Arturia looked at him for a small moment, taking in what she was seeing, taking in what she was __doing.__ She was on a __date__ with this man. She stared at him for a small moment long, trying to decide whether or not to ask the question she wanted to ask. __Just ask him, Saber. He was brave enough to ask you out on this date. It's your turn to be brave.__

"I was...just going to ask...if I could rest my head...on your chest", Saber spoke honestly. A chuckle could be heard coming from Diarmuid. She turned her head towards him, a little embarrassed. __I knew he would say-__

"Of course, you can. You don't have to ask", he answered, surprising her. She looked at him for another moment and gave him a sweet smile. The blonde lifted her head, putting it on his chest and moving her arm to rest on his stomach. Closing her eyes, she snuggled up to him. He was comfortable. She loved it.

A hand found its way to her hip. "I'm having a lot of fun, Dia", Arturia told Diarmuid, as she cracked open her eyes. His eyes were closed and he wore a smile on his face.

"I am too", he replied, opening his eyes and looking at her. A moment of silence fell between the two, as they looked up at the bright moon and stars. "You know, this would be the perfect place for someone to propose. Don't you think?"

Saber nodded in reply. "It would be. I hope I get proposed to at a place as beautiful as this place", she commented.

"You will, darling. I promise. You deserve only the best", Diarmuid told her truthfully. Arturia looked towards him. Butterflies flew in her stomach, as they looked into each others eyes. Her hand found its way to his chin, and her lips found their way to his. His lips were soft, and his scent was sweet. She felt his hand travel her side.

The moment lasted for a minute, before the two drew back for air. They had no words for what just happened. They just basked in each others presences. There was nothing for them to say to each other. They knew what the other was thinking, so there was no point. Arturia put her head back on his chest, closing her eyes once more. She felt a peck on her head, as she snuggled closer up to the man.

The two left the spot an hour later. They got in the car and made their way to Arturia's apartment building. Once there, the two got out of the car. Diarmuid and Arturia stood in front of the building, both looking rather tired. "I had fun tonight", said Diarmuid.

"I did too. We should do this again", Saber replied. The male in front of her gave her a simple nod in agreement. "So, see you Monday?"

"Yep, see you Monday", the raven-haired man responded. They looked at each other for a moment, smiles on their faces, before they leaned in for one more kiss. Unlike the other one, this one was simple and short. "Bye, Arturia."

"Bye." She then started walking towards the building, happy with what had happened that night. She turned to Diarmuid, who was getting into his car. He was looking at her with a warm grin. Giving her a wink, he then entered the car and drove off. She chuckled a bit and continued to go back to the apartment, where Jeanne was waiting.

* * *

 ** **A/N: Hey, guys! :D I really hope you enjoyed that. This date was so much better than the one between Archer and Rin in Grave Days! DX Also, I really didn't want Diarmuid and Arturia to kiss this early on in the story, but I kind of had to write it this way for plot convenience! So yeah, please bear with me on this. I have a plan! :) But anyway, please tell me what you thought in the reviews (also tell me what you think of the cover even though it's simple and didn't take very long) :) As always, have a WONDERFUL Day!****


	5. Fate's Gardenias and Cypresses

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! :D Yes, I am back already. "Why so soon?" you may be asking. It's because this is the time where this story is going to start getting really fun to write. :D And not only that, you'll kind of find out the reason why the kiss was so early, because I know it was waaay too early :p But, there's also another reason why it was so early too, but that won't be revealed until later in the story :p Now without any further ado, chapter 5 of Crime of Fate :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Fate's Gardenias and Cypresses**_

A week passed quickly, almost as if time decided to start running rather than walking. Arturia noticed Jeanne's unexplained enthusiasm that had appeared a few days before. She had no idea what was going on inside the mind of her best friend. There was nothing to be excited about, absolutely nothing. Jeanne didn't know about the kiss that her and Diarmuid had shared on their first date, and a week is more than enough time for one to calm down about their best friend's new relationship. So what the hell was the girl so damn happy about?

The two walked side-by-side on the sidewalk that led up to their work. It seemed like Jeanne was going to start bouncing off the buildings in a few moments she was so happy and jittery. Saber looked at her in confusion. Not only was the Frenchwoman acting abnormally crazy, but she woke Saber up even earlier than she did on their first day of work. Was there anything in the world that would make even happier than her first day working at the world's most renown detective agency?

"Jeanne, may I ask you something?" the green-eyed British woman asked her roommate. Jeanne turned around, for she was walking a good three meters ahead of Saber. A smile was on her face, and she was dressed up even more than she usually was. She looked as if she was going on a date or something.

"Yes, Artie?" the woman questioned, as she started to walk backwards. Arturia's confused expression only got worse. She was getting a bit creeped out with the oddly happy personality.

"Um, why exactly are you so happy?"

"Oh come on, Artie! I told you this, remember?" She sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Jeanne. But, I can't recall you saying anything about...whatever it is you're so happy about", Arturia replied. The violet-eyed female in front of her gave an audible sigh and gave her friend a smile. She must have realized how odd she was acting.

"Sorry, Artie. I'm just excited, because my partner is finally arriving today. He seems like such a nice man, and I can't wait to meet him in person", she responded. Saber finally recalled Jeanne telling her of the man, and let out a long "oh" in realization.

"Haha yeah, I remember you telling me that now. I can't wait to meet him, if what you say about him being a nice person is true."

"Of course, it's true. Do I ever lie? And even if I did, why would I lie about something like that? If he was not a nice man, I would probably go straight to Kiritsugu and politely ask for a new partner", the taller blonde told the shorter one.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. So, do you know his name?"

"No, he wanted to introduce himself in person", answered Jeanne. Suddenly, she squealed. "Omg! I just can't wait to meet him! Let's hurry up, Arturia! I don't want to keep him waiting!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing on to Saber's wrist and dragging her behind to get them to the agency quicker.

Saber smiled and picked up her pace to keep up with the girl holding onto her, so she wouldn't end up falling on her face. "Okay! Okay! Jeez, you're so excited", she commented, as she laughed.

* * *

Upon entering the building, Jeanne immediately ran towards the desk where Maiya sat. The dark haired woman looked up and gave the blonde a smile. "I am sure you are wondering about your partner", she said to Jeanne, knowing exactly why the girl confronted her. The Frenchwoman in front of her nodded her head.

"Yeah, is he here yet? I want to meet him", she exclaimed happily. Arturia giggled at her excited friend.

"Hey, Saber", a cool, low voice sounded from behind her. She turned her head towards the voice and looked up at the black-haired Irishman. His eyes were warm as always, and his smile seemed even more happy than usual. It seemed that everyone was in a great mood today.

"Hey, Dia", Saber greeted in return. The two's relationship seemed to have calmed down. They seemed more like friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend, and the kiss they shared a week before was more like clarification that the two felt feelings towards one another rather than a kiss that was filled to the brim, even overflowing, with passion. It was more like a long, friendly kiss. The action did not have "love" written all over it but more of a thing of the moment.

"So, what's Jeanne so sparked up about?" Diarmuid asked, noticing the behavior of Arturia's best friend. Arturia looked back to Jeanne and chuckled lightly once more.

"Her partner's arriving today", she explained with a smirk, as she turned back to the man.

"News update! He's apparently already here!" exclaimed Jeanne, who ran up to them with a bounce in each step. She took a moment to calm herself before talking once more. "He's in a meeting right now, so I'll have to wait in his office for him to get back. So anyway, I'll be going now! Bye, Artie! By, Dia!" the Frenchwoman said, as she gave them a small wave and nearly sprinted to the elevator.

"She's more hyper now than she's ever been", Saber stated with a laugh. Diarmuid chuckled at the comment. "So, why are you so happy?" she asked him.

"My brother is finally back. He's been gone for four months. I mean it's not rare for him to go on long trips like that, but I still get to missing him when he's not here", Dia answered, looking down at her. The two started toward the elevator.

"You must really love your brother."

"Of course, I do. He's my older brother", the amber-eyed male stated.

"Is he the only sibling you have?" the blonde asked, as they entered the elevator.

"No, I have a younger brother named Setanta. I'm pretty sure we were absolute hell for our uncle to take care of. Seriously, we probably got into trouble every day."

"Haha, I would have never imagined you misbehaving. I thought that you were probably one of those angel children, and I thought you didn't curse", replied the small woman.

"I was compared to those two, and I never said I didn't curse. I said that my brother cursed a lot more than I did", the Irishman laughed.

"Haha, well my family was probably the complete opposite. I have an older sister, Morgan, and a younger brother, Arthur. My parents were rather strict, so we had to be the picture of a perfect family."

"That sucks. Your childhood doesn't seem like it was very fun", Diarmuid said.

"It wasn't, but at least it wasn't terrible", Arturia responded. The elevator door reopened, and the two walked out and turned to make their way to Diarmuid's office. Once there, the male opened the door for the woman to walk in, saying "milady".

Arturia let out a small "thank you" and walked in. "So, how many people came back today?" she questioned, after he closed the door behind him.

"Four – my brother Cu, Gilgamesh, Alodine, and Alodine's apprentice Felicity", he told her.

"Are they all nice people?"

"Well, Cu is, although he's a major flirt. Felicity is very, very sweet too. Alodine...um...could be called nice. It depends on how you look at her. And Gilgamesh...is... _Gilgamesh_. You have to meet him to understand. But, nice is definitely not a characteristic I would describe him with."

"Haha, well I guess I'll have to meet them to find out what they're like", Arturia replied.

* * *

Jeanne did her daily paperwork, as the song "Disillusion" played out from her phone. She hummed along to the music, as she filled out all the papers. _Omg! I can barely contain myself. I'm so excited. Today's the day I finally get to meet my partner-in-crime, and all of the others I never had the chance to meet,_ Jeanne mentally said to herself.

Finally finished with the stack of papers Kiritsugu handed to her, she stood up and straitened the pile out, patting them on the desk. The next song on her list, "Brave Shine", started to play, causing her to change the tune she hummed.

"Nice song choice", a male's voice came from behind. His voice was loud and clear, and it kind of reminded her of the bark of a dog.

"Thank you", she said to the man, not thinking anything of it...that is until she realized that the voice behind her belonged to her partner. She jumped, turning to the man. In front of her, the same blue-haired man from the picture stood in front of her. He wore the same exact happy smile that he had when the picture was taken. Jeanne held her hand to her chest, for she had not expected the male to come in at that time.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" the man answered her, looking at her with red eyes. "I'm Cu Chulainn, but you can call me Cu. I'll be the one to be your partner-in-crime", he introduced.

* * *

The tapping of a spoon against a teacup sounded throughout the meeting room, and with it came the sound of a sip. "Is it satisfactory, Sister?" Likenia asked the woman sitting across from her, to which she nodded.

"It is as usual. You know you do not have to ask me that speaking that I do not really care what the drink tastes like so long as it is delectable. There is no need to ask me that when you are one of the best tea-brewers in Fuyuki", she replied. The woman, who had strawberry-blonde hair, demonic red eyes that seemed to pierce the soul, and a curse flowing through her left arm, was none other than Alodine, Likenia's elder twin sister. "So, you were telling me that the new detectives Kiritsugu hired are very wonderful."

"Ah yes, they are very pleasant people. They are very, very nice. And, I'm pretty sure Arturia is in a relationship with Diarmuid. Hehe, I hope they get married and have children. They would make the cutest babies", Likenia giggled happily. She was happy that Alodine was back in Fuyuki, safe and sound. She's been excited to tell her all that has happened ever since Arturia and Jeanne arrived.

"Well, I know that. You know how easy it is for me to track relationships."

"Haha yes, I most certainly know", replied Likenia. "But anyway", she continued, a gloomy expression appearing on her face. "I sense that there will be many obstacles in the future of that relationship. I just hope that everything will turn out right." Alodine, who had been looking down at her tea, glanced up at her twin.

"Oh? Although I _do_ sense many obstacles coming their way, I don't think that it will only be them going through difficult challenges in the future", spoke the strawberry-blonde.

"You think?"

"I do. I think that fate will make more than one crime to the workers of this agency." Likenia suddenly smiled, an idea popping in her head.

"Would you like to make a friendly gamble, Sister?" she asked. Alodine looked up from her tea once more.

"What is in it for me?"

"If I win, you teach me how to use an axe. And if you win, you can have whatever you like." Alodine pondered for a moment before answering.

"Deal, what is the gamble?"

"Well, here it is. If an obstacle only comes upon Diarmuid and Arturia, then I win. If an obstacle comes upon _everyone_ at some point in time in the near future, then you win", Likenia explained. Alodine nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Fine then, Sister. We have ourselves a bet. If nothing of the such happens to anyone though, then neither of us will get anything", she agreed, putting out her right hand for the two to shake.

"Of course." Likenia shook Alodine's hand.

"With that done, let us see what the crime of fate will be in the end."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, did you enjoy that guys? :D It was fun to write :) As usual, tell me what you think in the reviews, and be sure to ask any questions if you have any :) I'll be sure to answer them :) So as always, have a WONDEFUL Day! :D**


	6. A New Rose Grows

**A/N: I was hungry for some hot dogs, and I wanted to share them with all of you lovely readers out there! ;p You'll find them in the chapter (haha, get it? Because, Cú means hound...and he's pretty hot...and...you know what I'm just going to stop talking) :D Oh yeah, I have a surprise for all of you fans of the Likenian booty, Chinchilla booty, Wyvern booty, and some of the other booty that you Of A King's Knight and Tears readers may (or may not) enjoy ;)**

 **Also, I started a tumblr blog that keeps you guys updated on what I'm working on, if any of you want to check it out. URL is on profile. Anyway (enough of my rambling), enjoy chapter 6 of Crime of Fate! :D (Also, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been rather busy lately.)**

* * *

 _ **A New Rose Grows**_

Jeanne stared at the man in front of her. He was quite tall compared to her (although many were quite tall compared to her) but still a little shorter than Archer. The man was definitely what one would describe as handsome. Most of his blue hair was styled in an upward fashion, the rest was much longer and tied in a ponytail. His eyes were red, and his dog-like teeth white. He was most definitely the man from the picture that had Diarmuid locked in a headlock, as they laughed.

The Frenchwoman shook herself from her daze and grabbed his extended hand that he offered for her to shake a moment before. She smiled sweetly at him, looking into his god-like, red eyes. "As you already know, I'm Jeanne d'Arc. It is lovely to finally meet you." The man gave her a wide smile, stretching from ear-to-ear.

"So, you're the cutie I've been talking to on the phone since you got here? Ha if I would have known you were this adorable, I would have made my way back earlier", Cú replied with a slight chuckle. His voice was flirtatious, and yet she did not find herself telling him to stop. He was _different_ than all of the other men who flirted with her on the streets and in coffee shops. A slight blush came upon her face from the flattering statement. "But hey, at least I didn't arrive any later. I wouldn't have been able to stand just listening to an adorable voice through a phone." A giggle erupted from the short blonde woman, as he continued to compliment her. "So", he continued after he was done with his flirting. "Has anyone told you what we _actually_ do here?"

Jeanne shook her head, as her expression changed into a confused one. Did it have anything to do with what Likenia said about her sister? "No, not yet. But, does it happen to deal with dangerous missions or something of the such?" Cú smiled and nodded.

"Yep", the handsome male started, as he explained the actual job that Jeanne had gotten herself into. "So yeah, that's about all of it. Oh yeah, sometimes other agencies will give Kiritsugu a call and request one of the Einzbern Agency's detectives to help with a big case that they are dealing with, which is where Alo, Gilgamesh, Felicity, and myself were at. They wanted us to help with solving a case, so we were sent over there for two and a half months to solve it." Jeanne nodded, as she looked at the man who was sitting on the desk. She knew that something wasn't right about what Likenia had said. She knew that this was no ordinary detective agency.

"I see. So, do you need me to do anything for you as of right now?" she asked him politely, to which he shook his head.

"Nothing, unless you don't mind helping me put all of my stuff back onto my desk", he stated, nodding toward the closet to his right. Jeanne agreed, for there was no more work that she was assigned to do, and followed him to the closet, which was actually a room. Upon entering, the short blonde could see a medium-sized refrigerator in the corner and a hammock bed in the middle. There were also many other pieces of furniture as well as many beautiful decorations.

"Wait a second, this wasn't a storage space?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, you haven't come in here yet? That's odd. I thought you would have come in here by now. Anyway, there was a design flaw in the setup of this building, so they just built another room that's only connected to what is now my office. When I was moved into it, Kiritsugu told me that I could decorate this place however I wanted, so I made it my own little hangout area. So if you can't find me, I'm probably in here", the man explained, leading the woman into the room. "The only ones who know about this place are the ones I actually trust, which basically means everyone except for Gilgamesh. Actually, it is everyone with the exception of Gilgamesh."

"Who's Gilgamesh?" questioned the Frenchwoman. Cú shook his head before turning his head back to her.

"Someone you never want to meet. Seriously, avoid meeting him at all costs, if you want your life to be better. He has golden hair and red eyes. So if you ever see anyone bearing those traits, run and run quickly. Come to me if you have to. I'll be your guard", he told her before giving her a smile and winking at her, causing her to blush. The Irishman then made his way to the shelves above the refrigerator and grabbed the large box on the bottom shelf. "Can you grab that smaller box on the same shelf?"

"This one?" Jeanne asked, pointing to the box that was right beside the empty space that the other had been. Cú smiled and nodded, then making his way back to his office with Jeanne following close behind him. He shut the door with his foot once she had exited and continued to his desk, where he started taking the things out of the box and placing them on the desk.

"So, how do you like working here so far?" He followed her with his red eyes. She was definitely quite beautiful. _If I ever had a wife, I would want them to be like her if not her_ , he thought to himself. The beauty smiled to him – an adorable smile that only was given to him within his dreams.

"I love working here. All of the people here are so nice and fun. I couldn't ask for anything better", she replied cheerfully, picking up a picture frame from inside the box. She looked at it for a minute, almost studying the young boys in the picture. The one in the middle was obviously Cú and on the right side of the picture was Diarmuid. And on Cú's lap, there was a very young boy who looked to only be six years old, cuddling his eldest brothers affectionately with a wide smile on his face. He looked a lot like Cú, only having thick, fluffy hair that was tied into a ponytail just like his brother's. "Aww, this picture is so cute", Jeanne commented, continuing to look at the three boys who were sitting in the back of a truck with their legs and feet swinging at the edge.

"Which picture is it?" Cú asked, before making his way over beside Jeanne to get a good look at the image. Looking at it, he smiled warmly. "Yeah, that was when our mother visited us at our Uncle Fergus', who became our foster father at a young age. She took that picture when we playing in the bed of Fergus' truck and sat down to catch our breaths. Yeah, I remember that day like it was yesterday, but now Diarmuid's my coworker and Setanta is out of college and the servant of some millionaire's daughter. And here I am, almost twenty-six, with no wife or even girlfriend. Ha, if only time took a break", he laughed, going back to arranging all of the pictures and decorations he had to put on his desk. Jeanne giggled at the comment and went back to taking the rest of the things that were in the box.

"There are some cute pictures in here. You look so innocent in all of them", she smiled, looking up at him. The blue-haired male chuckled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not even close to being like that anymore", he laughed. "I'm quite the opposite actually. And my brothers, Diarmuid is somewhat innocent, and Setanta...is um...Setanta. He's so ornery that I don't know how describe him. He's basically like a mini me only worse."

"He looks like a mini you, only he has fluffier hair", Jeanne replied.

"Haha! I know! I always wonder how the hell Diarmuid is our brother! He's the odd-ball in our family!" The man chuckled, as he sat the last item on the desk and placed it where it looked best. "Ah, finally done. Thanks for the help, sweetheart", he thanked the short blonde, who giggled.

"No problem. Anyway, I'm supposed to be following your orders as of right now, so there's no reason to thank me", she smirked.

"Oh, I guess you're right about that. Huh? Oh, are you the other rookie?" Jeanne turned toward the door, catching sight of her best friend. Arturia smiled and walked toward Cú, stretching out her hand.

"I am. It is lovely to meet you – Sir Cú Chulainn, was it?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Cú", Cú told her. Arturia nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Arturia Pendragon."

"Nice to meet ya." Cú's smile was wide and bright, very handsome.

"Oh Jeanne, I didn't even see you. So, have you met your new partner yet?" she asked her best friend, who smiled and pointed her eyes toward the elder brother of her boyfriend. Her eyes widened in surprise, for she had thought that Jeanne would have been paired with someone else (and was talking of someone else, for Diarmuid had spoken of Cú's tendency to flirt). She then gave the man one more smile. "Ah, I see. Well then, make sure you take good care of her. She's my best friend, and I wouldn't want anything happening to her." Cú chuckled lightly.

"Of course. I would never want anything bad to happen to such a lovely, little lass as herself. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if I let such a thing happen", he spoke, before looking at the Frenchwoman and giving her a flirtatious wink that caused a blush to make its way to her face once more. "Anyway, have you perhaps seen Diarmuid? And, I'm guessing that you have been introduced to him already." Arturia opened her mouth to answer, but was soon interrupted by her partner-in-crime and the one that they were speaking of.

"Cú!" a cheerful exclamation came out from a familiar voice. Cú looked towards the door to see his little brother running up to him and giving him a hug. "It feels like forever! I'm so glad you're back!" Cú laughed at his brother's excitement and hugged him back, then putting him into a headlock just as he had done for the picture that he had left on the desk. The man ran a fist through his younger brother's fluffy, dark hair, as he laughed. "Stop it, Cú!" Diarmuid laughed, getting out of the headlock.

"Haha, sorry! It's just so good to see my little bro again. Have you grown three inches since I've last been here? Seriously, it seems like you'll suddenly turn older than me one of these days, and you'll start calling _me_ 'little bro'. Alright so, tell me everything, Dia. Have you gotten a girlfriend yet? Maybe stole a kiss from your future queen? Is Archer still an asshole? Oh, who am I kidding; he's _always_ an asshole so just forget about that last question. Are my bros, Zeon and Ottoman, back yet? Come on, Dia. It's time to cough up all of the information that you got. I need to know _everything_ although not _everything_ but everything important if you know what I mean. Come now; tell your older, smarter, more mature brother, Cú. Come now; I'm listening, and I'm listening closely", the blue-haired man told his brother, putting an arm around him and leaning in close to hear all the stories Diarmuid had. A blush came upon his face, as he tried to get his brother off of him (but with no success).

"S-stop it!" he stammered, embarrassed. Cú leaned in with a mischievous smile.

"Ooh, is something wrong, Dia? Or maybe you actually did find a lass while I was gone", he smirked. The blush on Diarmuid's face worsened, as he hesitated to tell his elder sibling about Arturia and him dating (as well as the one kiss that they shared). "Come on, Dia. I told you to tell me everything." The two blondes watching the scene take place giggled slightly at the two's brotherly love. Fortunately for Diarmuid, the moment was broken thanks to a woman's low voice.

"I come over here to see if the fiancée swoon-er is here and see you harassing him. Why am I not surprised?" the strawberry blonde who had just entered the room questioned, as she walked up to the men. The raven-haired Duibhne finally managed to get out from the headlock and smiled at the woman, who had red eyes that looked like flames in a forest fire. "Diarmuid, it has been awhile. How have things been?" she asked him.

"I have been wonderful. How was the trip?" The female nodded.

"It was fine for me, however I think that others had a bit of a rougher time there", she answered, giving a glance to Cú. The blue-haired Irishman shivered in disgust, as Diarmuid, Jeanne, and Arturia looked over to him in confusion. "Which reminds me, I'm a bit taken aback by the fact that you aren't sleeping right now. You haven't been able to get at least five hours of sleep since we left. You should be getting some rest now; Kiritsugu will understand why." The hound-like man gave a mocking laugh.

"Ha, _I'm_ surprised I've been able to stay awake this long, but I had to put everything back on my desk that I took down. I thought it would be better for me just to get it over with", Cú informed her, to which she nodded. Jeanne and Arturia, who were confused as to who the woman was, looked at her, a slight interest in their eyes. She bore a resemblance to someone, but they couldn't place it. Her hair and eyes made it difficult to determine who she exactly looked like. Suddenly, yet another voice came out from the doorway, although this one familiar unlike the woman's whom had entered a moment before.

"Ah, so I see that you two have already met her", the cheerful and sweet sound of Likenia erupted from behind them. "Oh my gosh, Cú, how are you?" the black-haired female asked the Irishman. He chuckled, replying with a "wonderful, and you?", and returned that hug that she had given him. "I'm fine, fine. It's good to see you again. I bet you're happy you're back."

"Of course, I am. You have no idea how bad that trip was for me", Cú sighed, recalling something that took place while he was gone. Likenia giggled, knowing all too well what it was that made it so bad.

"Gilgamesh climb in your bed and start cuddling with you again?" Cú nodded reluctantly, not wanting to remember all of the times that the exact same thing had happened within the last six years of which he worked at the Einzbern Agency.

"Unfortunately", the man mumbled, causing her to giggle and earn him some questioning looks from Diarmuid, Arturia, and Jeanne. "It's a long, horrible story."

"Hehe anyway", Likenia continued, turning to the fire-eyed woman who wore a beautiful, short, black dress that revealed a bit of her cleavage. Black heels complemented her smooth-looking feet, and a gorgeous, rather expensive-looking diamond decorated her left ring finger. Something (that was unrelated to the resemblance Jeanne and Arturia had noticed while she was talking to Cú) was very familiar about her. "Have you introduced yourself yet, Sister?" she asked the woman. The two blondes in the room glanced at each other, knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing. Was that woman Alodine, the one who Likenia spoke of a few weeks prior? Suddenly, Arturia and Jeanne simultaneously placed their finger on who the woman resembled. Her facial structures bore strong similarities to Likenia's. Suddenly, the woman spoke, and their question was answered.

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself", she started. "I am Alodine Zeokill – another detective who works here. I also arrived back here this morning like Cú. It is lovely to meet the two of you." Alo offered a hand for the British woman and the Frenchwoman to shake. "I am the one who does most of the 'dirty work' here as well", she told them. And then, it struck them. Jeanne and Arturia recalled the night in which they decided that they wanted to become detectives. That one night changed their fates forever and was the soul reason that they were in that room at that very moment. The two knew why she looked so familiar – she had been the one who they saw that same night, roaming the streets and looking for clues.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good and seemed rather short compared to the other ones, but next chapter should be much better. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing :D I don't think you guys realize how much it means to me! :D Anyway, thank you again and have a WONDERFUL Day! :D**


	7. A Celandine From A Field

_**A Celandine From A Field**_

 _Two short girls, both with beautiful blonde hair and had sixteen years of age on them, sounded throughout the streets, their shoes echoing throughout the empty night. There was nobody out and about for a reason unknown, but they guessed that it was the dangerous-seeming air that was all around them that kept others away, as well as the feminine scream that had erupted from someone nearby only a moment or more ago. One of the girls, the shorter one with green eyes that looked as though they were beautiful emeralds, was a bit uneasy while she and her friend walked behind a rather odd stranger who had a dangerous, yet safe-seeming aura around her._

 _The other, who bore amethysts in her eyes, was also uneasy, but she had coaxed her friend to help her find out what the mysterious woman who had been walking in front of them down the street with a cigarette in between her fingers, looking rather emotionless as if everything was fine, was up to. They watched her, as she continued to walk. She had probably noticed them but just decided that they were not worth her time, for she seemed to be in a slow rush._

 _They had followed this woman for a few minutes now. She seemed to be doing absolutely nothing wrong, and yet the two had an odd feeling about her. Why was the rest of the town locked up in their living spaces while she walked through the streets, completely void of any concern or fright? The teens had reason to follow this woman, but they just thought that maybe they could get to the bottom of the situation if they continued on. They thought maybe the female knew something._

 _As they walked forward, the woman took a turn that they soon followed as well, only to realize that the woman was gone even though there was no way she just disappeared like that in that very same instant. Jeanne, who was a little more tense yet a little more curious than Arturia, told the other girl that they should keep on going, just a bit further to see if they could find the female. "Jeanne, I don't think that we should keep on going. You know that curiosity kills the cat, so why do you want to find that woman?" Arturia questioned her best friend, who looked rather determined. Jeanne shrugged._

" _It seems like God is trying to tell me something about her. I don't know what, but I have a good feeling that something good may come our way, if we see her again", the Frenchwoman replied, before something on the other side of the street caught her attention – a very tall man with a black cloak like the other woman's walking down the street with a younger male with the same hooded, long jacket. The high school students continued to walk, watching the two males out of the corner of their eye. Jeanne leaned over to Arturia, whispering in her ear. "I would bet any money that they are friends with that woman that was walking in front of us." The other nodded in agreement._

 _Jeanne giggled quietly. "Isn't this fun, Saber? It's like we're detectives", she commented, looking at her best friend. Saber nodded. "Now, all we have to do is connect the dots and find out what those guys are up to. Maybe they're the bad guys, or maybe they're the good guys", Jeanne laughed lightly._

" _Or maybe we're the anti-heroes. Who knows, right?" a low, feminine voice came from behind, making them jump and turn around. There, the same woman from before stood, her red eyes that made her look as if she was part demon or maybe even part god seemed to gleam in the moonlight, giving her a threatening and dangerous appearance. Jeanne and Arturia were frozen in fear. The woman's eyes seemed to be piercing them with a sword sharper than a newly-sharpened knife. The frightening female simply looked at them. "What are you two doing out so late at night? It's dangerous here. You can't just be roaming around", she warned. The two teenagers gave each other a glance, both not knowing what to say to the woman. Thankfully for Arturia, Jeanne finally spoke up._

" _U-um, we're very sorry. We were just wondering what was going on. We noticed that there weren't any people out and about. I mean yeah, it's early in the morning, but we also thought it was odd for a big city. And then, we, uh, saw you. So, we, uh, decided to follow you to find out if you knew what was going on", the French teen informed the one in front of them, slightly stuttering. Arturia looked towards her best friend, wondering why she even told the truth. Her green eyes looked up to the red eyes in front of them, worry all over her face. "W-we're sorry we followed-" Jeanne was cut off._

" _There's no need to be sorry. I understand. You were curious. You two are both young. I know a lot of people who would have done the same thing at your age, which would more than likely be around sixteen correct?" Arturia and Jeanne nodded. "Well then, your actions are completely justified. But, were you two not frightened by following me, whom you did not know a mere moment again?" The two giggled awkwardly._

" _Haha yeah, we were, but we really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Plus, I had a good feeling that something positive might come our way if we were to follow you", Jeanne replied with a light voice. Surprisingly, the strawberry blonde's expression didn't change. Normally when Jeanne told people that she had a good feeling about something, they would look at her with a rather confused look, but this woman seemed to have not been even fazed by the fact. This woman certainly was odd...or maybe different was the better word._

 _Suddenly, one of the two males, the shorter one (although he was tall himself), whom they had witnessed walking along the sidewalk earlier came up to the woman. They couldn't see all of his face, but they were able to see blue hair hanging in a ponytail and silver earrings dangling from his earlobes. It was rather odd. This male seemed rather young for what seemed like a rather dangerous mission or whatever they were doing. He looked to not even be twenty yet. A bark-like voice erupted from his mouth, as he began to speak. "We're in", he informed her, before looking over to Jeanne and Arturia with a wolf-like grin. "Oh? May I ask what you lovely ladies are doing out-and-about at this time of night? It would be no good if you two were to get hurt, now would it? Maybe it would be better if you lasses get goin' on your way home." He even sounded young._

" _They just got curious as to what was going on – wanted to try to get to the bottom of what we were doing. They're suspicious of us – wondering if we were the heroes or the villains", the woman chimed in. A chuckle came out of the young man._

" _Ha, more like the anti-heroes. We do our fair-share of dirty work, especially you."_

" _That's exactly what I said." The dangerous-looking female continued. Her red eyes seemed to be glowing light blue under the moonlight. The two girls even had to wonder whether or not they had actually turned blue or not."Anyway, I highly recommend you girls leave this to the professionals which, if you girls haven't figured out yet, are us. So please, go back to wherever you came from, so you can be safe. We wouldn't want you two getting hurt. I can even have my coworker here lead you there to ensure your safety." Arturia and Jeanne glanced at one another, both a little frustrated._

" _No", Arturia spoke up. The two in front of them looked at her. "We want to know what is happening. We heard a scream come from someone not too long ago." The story continued. "It came from by the bridge, and we want to know who it came from and if they're alright or not." The young male sighed and opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a short moment. The teenagers looked at him with stern expressions, waiting for their well-deserved explanation. Unfortunately however, that explanation would seem to never be given to them, for the male answered their response._

" _Look. As much as we would like to inform you of what's going on, we cannot tell you anything. It's classified information. We'd get our asses chewed if we told you. I'm sure you two really want to know what's going on, but we can assure you that we will do everything in our power to fix the problem", he replied. "It's very dangerous for you two to be out here, and I assume that you girls really want to help." The best friends nodded. "But the thing is, it would be a much greater help to us if you two would just go back home. We don't want to innocent people who had nothing to do with this getting injured or even killed, especially at the age that you lasses are."_

" _At the age_ we _are? Look in the mirror. You're not that old yourself. Both of you aren't", Arturia retorted. It was the red-eyed (or maybe blue-eyed) woman's turn to speak up._

" _But, we're different. While yes, we are still young, especially the dog beside me."_

" _Don't call me a dog", the hound-like male mumbled to her, anger present in his voice._

" _We've had special training for our field of work. We know what we're doing. You do not nearly have the experience for helping us with our job. And if you really want to do our job, then I strongly suggest that you both seek out a career in magical reinforcement." Confusion washed over the high schoolers._

" _What's magical reinforcement?" Jeanne questioned._

" _It's an important part of detective work for magi. You can take a class in college for it. You'll need a degree in a type of detective work and such though if you truly want to follow our footsteps", the male informed them. So, they were detectives. "In fact, I actually think it's a required course if your looking for work in the detective field. I know I had to take it a couple years ago." The Englishwoman and the Frenchwoman glanced at each other, wondering how old he actually was, before mentally agreeing that they take the two's suggestion and go into the detective field of work. They were always curious anyway. What other field would be more perfect for them? The two nodded to the pair clad in black._

" _Thank you for the suggestion. We may actually take it to heart and go into that career just as you two decided to do. I even have a strong feeling that we'll even be lucky enough to cross paths again", Jeanne smiled at them. It seemed that her strong feelings had no effect on the man with the earrings as well. He just politely grinned at her statement. "Well then, shall we get going, Arturia?" Arturia nodded._

" _Yeah, I don't want to waste any more of the time that they could be using to solve their case", she agreed._

" _Of course, sorry for wasting your time. Hopefully we can meet again", Jeanne told them. The two nodded. "Goodbye now. Good luck with your case."_

" _Have a goodnight." With that, the blonde girls left, heading in the direction of their hotel, a slight wave of their hands towards the red-eyed male and female. After deciding that they were out of hearing distance, the strawberry blonde turned to the blunette._

" _I would bet any money that the girl's feeling will be correct. I see potential in them. Both have a good amount of magical resistance, have a good amount of knowledge, and seem like they could do well in a fight. Although, I wasn't getting a killing vibe from the one with violet eyes – the one that you sparked a rather large amount of interest in", she spoke up. A chuckle came from the dog beside her._

" _What can I say? She was beautiful and friendly. What more could I want?" He paused before continuing. "Anyway, we got in their system. We should be able to view everything that's going inside by their cameras", the hound informed her, handing her the tablet that was in his hand._

" _Wonderful, let's retire for the night. We can continue tomorrow. Where did Zoal make his way to?"_

" _He told me to tell you that he was going back to the building. He was going to inform Kiritsugu of what we got." The woman, Alodine, nodded her head before starting to walk toward the building._

" _Perfect. Come, dog, I have something to report as well."_

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, everybody! These chapters will get longer! I swear! Anyway, I'm so, so sorry for the huge wait! D: I'm horrible at updating (if you couldn't tell already) Well like always, have a WONDERFUL day!**


	8. Lilacs and Rosemary

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! :D I'm back with some more Crime of Fate! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Lilacs and Rosemary**_

Jeanne watched as the rain fell from the clouds, listening to the slight specking of the windows when the tiny drops of liquid collided with them. There was something about the sound that she always found calming. And the light pressing of the keys of a keyboard made her even more relaxed as she thought of the night in which she and her best friend decided their occupation, their future, their fate. Did he remember her from that night? She was unsure. He hadn't mentioned anything the day prior, but something inside her head was telling her that in reality he did remember her. She turned back to him, taking her lilac colored eyes away from the driblets of rain on the other side of the glass.

The Frenchwoman looked into the Irishman's ruby red eyes through the male's glasses as he typed on his computer, writing down any information he found on the various kinds of social media on one of the suspects of a new case that the company was supposed to be solving. She watched him for a long moment, taking note of his toned body and the many handsome features that came along with it. After realizing that she was staring, the female shook her head and took yet another glance outside before looking back at her partner, making sure not to commit the same mistake and stare at him. She had to wonder what was going on with her. She had never thought any of the such things that she thought about Cu. Why was she thinking it now? What did it mean?

The blonde decided to push her newly-found, odd feelings away and focus on the situation at hand. She needed to know if he remembered her from that one, fateful night. She had no idea why she had such an interest in knowing, but she did. There was no other explanation or reason. She merely wanted to know, and she knew that he wouldn't say anything unless she asked him straight-forward. He had no reason to tell her if he remembered her or not. That kind of information had no real importance whatsoever, no worth. She hesitated asking the question.

His pupils suddenly landed on her, the sound of typing stopped as he looked at her with a questioning expression. He then smiled his famous smile that he seemed to always give her whenever they first greeted each other or any other time in which he thought a smile necessary – first coming into work, after lunch, before leaving, quite a lot really. "Need something, sweetheart?" he asked her with a welcoming, friendly voice. She shook her head with a slight blush, avoided eye contact. She didn't want to ask him after all.

"No, no, it's not...it's nothing. Do not worry yourself over it", Jeanne responded with another shake of her head. "It-it's not important, just something I was a bit curious about." His smile faded before a sigh escaped from his lips, and he lifted himself from his chair after minimizing the tabs and saving the documents he was working on, walking over to the small maiden and leaning his back against the window. He gave her a small, warm smirk before speaking.

"Come on. What is it? You can ask me anything, whether it's important or not", the handsome man reassured her with a friendly face. She looked at him again, studying his face a bit. Her blush darkened a little before she decided to ask him. It looked like there was no getting out of it. She looked into his eyes, as red as her cheeks, and opened her mouth to speak.

"U-um", she started with a bit of hesitation. "D-do you remember me? Her question was a mumble, but Cu had already known what she was going to ask from the start so her asking the question was not really necessary. He flashed his bright white, fang-like teeth once more, making him resemble some sort of hound. He then pointed his eyes toward hers, walking to his desk and sitting on the corner of it.

"How do you mean?" he questioned her. Her expression changed. She looked confused.

"How do I mean?" The female was baffled by the question.

"Yes, what do you mean? Like, do I remember your face? Or do I remember the night in which we first met? Anyway, I remember both. So, yes, sweetheart, I do remember you." She looked at him in surprise. Why hadn't he said anything about it earlier? Why didn't he say that he remembered her the first time they met? She looked at his lips, which started to move. "It's hard for me to forget such a pretty face such as yours. And, it wouldn't be like me to forget such an important night for our agency as well as myself. Even if you and Arturia hadn't said anything at all about seeking out an occupation in magical reinforcement, I still most likely would have remembered you two", the blue-haired Irishman informed her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked him with a hint of interest in her tone, her own smile appearing on her face. _Damn is she cute_ , Cu commented in his mind as he looked at her sweet smile that looked as delicious as candy. Looking at her pink lips that seemed as soft as clouds, he answered her.

"That was the first case I was assigned to, and that was the first night that we went to go look for evidence. And normally, people always seem to remember their first day of their job, their first day of college, their first kiss, their first long term relationship, etc. Yeah, that was not my first day by a long shot, but it certainly felt like it. I remember that night better than I do the first day I went to college or the actual first day I came here. Those two things kind of just slipped from my mind. That night that I met you though was a memory that I have never once forgotten about. It's stuck with me ever since."

Jeanne had to admit that her partner-in-crime was right. She did tend to remember all of the first days that she had had not too long ago. The first days of school she did not remember of course; they tended to just slip from your mind. But it seemed like she would never forget first walking into the Einzbern Agency. She would never forget her first day at college with Arturia, and she would never forget the call from Diarmuid that had informed them that they had been hired by Kiritsugu. The other two things that the male had listed however she had not done.

She then heard his voice sound once more. "Although, let's say that it wasn't my first day looking for evidence. I still probably would have remembered it. I know Alo remembers that night. I mean, it's not every night that we actually see people wandering in a dangerous setting. The only other person or people we see on most of our nights of hunting for evidence are dead bodies so they don't really count there. Every few months we may see someone looking at us through their windows or run into an enemy or suspect, but that barely ever happens. Plus, you as well as Arturia seem to have an extraordinary amount of potential. It's quite rare to find someone with such magical and physical quality, let alone two people in the middle of the night. It's why you both are here right now."

"Because of our capabilities?" Blue hair bobbed as the detective nodded. His head turned towards the window, doing what the woman had done and watched the heavy precipitation falling hit the glass of the barrier.

"Yes. You see", Cu Chulainn continued, turning his handsome face towards his young coworker once more. "After you and Arturia left, Alo and I came back here. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who noticed the potential that you two had. Alodine seemed to have noticed as well. After we got back here, she went to Kiritsugu immediately and told him about you two. He told her to see what she could find on you two so he could know if you truly did go into magical reinforcement." She looked at him.

"I don't think we told you our names. How did you go about finding us on the internet?" The man chuckled before answering.

"You both were wearing your school uniforms. We saw the name of the school in which you two attended. You wouldn't believe how much one little thing could help solve an investigation", he informed her before continuing to explain how they kept track of the two blonde females for so many years. "With one little search, she found the school that you two attended at the time. First thing she did was look at the online school newspaper and voila – there you two were posing for a picture at your school's homecoming dance with a small caption underneath with your names under it. After she found out your names, she had me hack into the online grade-cards and see how intelligent you two were while she went on various websites to find out more about you. The whole process was pretty simple really", Cu finished, amused by the surprised expression of the petite Frenchwoman. _How did I manage to get such a darling as a partner? How unfortunate._ Her lips looked so, so sweet – so, so sinfully tempting.

He studied her adorable facial features. Her lips were slightly parted from each other, violet irises sparkling even without the proper light to shine them. From the corner of his eyes, he curved his eyes around her beautifully set body, slim waist and overall fragile yet strong and firm figure. His mind wandered in dangerous places as he wondered what it would be like, what it would feel like, to hold her in his arms. Her gorgeous, gold locks of sun interested him. They looked so soft and perfect. The red on her cheeks was the cherry on top of the cake, but he still wondered why she was blushing in the first place.

"You found all of that out by just knowing one simple thing? And not only that but you know how to hack?" The blush had gone away within a second. Well, the cherry seemed to have disappeared from the cake, at least he still had the icing. With a simple nod, he managed to knock himself out of the "no go" zones of his imagination.

"I'm smarter than I look; trust me. That's why I was able to work here by age nineteen." _So that's how old he was when we met him_ , Jeanne commented. "I graduated two years early, so I also had the opportunity to get hired into this company a few years early as well. It was pretty nice being able to do that. That meant that my uncle would still support me financially if I really needed it when I moved here. I could save up some of my own money for a house and stuff pretty quickly. Until I turned nineteen, my uncle paid my rent because I barely had any time and money...and because I was only a seventeen-year-old when I started paying bills and shit. Now that I'm remembering those days, I'm really wondering how I actually got through that. I barely had enough money for anything back then." Jeanne chuckled lightly, knowing full-well just how hard those experiences can be. Money is not simply a toy one can play around with recklessly, especially when there is not a lot of it.

"I know that feeling way too well. So, you're not the only one to have gone through that. Although, I didn't start paying bills at age seventeen. That's one thing that I can't relate with. I think you're on your own with that one", she informed him with a giggle. He let out a small laugh, looking into her eyes. The two simply smiled at each other for a moment before there was a slight knock on the office door and the sound of the doorknob turning, causing the two pairs of eyes to dart towards it and the short blonde peeping her head in to make sure if it was alright to go in. Saber's eyes widened.

"Ah sorry, I just wanted to know if you two wanted to have lunch with Dia and I", she told them, earning a smile and a nod from her short friend.

"I would love to!" Jeanne exclaimed happily, pink lightly dusting her cheeks. The two best friends looked towards the Irishman. "Aren't you coming, Cu?" Purple eyes looked at him confusedly, as he shook his head, hair being tossed from side to side.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'll have to pass. I have a lot of work to get done and-"

"Cu, I know you didn't bring your own lunch", the Frenchwoman cut him off. "Don't tell me that you were going to skip eating." Cu gave a nervous grin. His partner gave him a fierce look. He had skipped out on lunch the day before as well, and putting it simply it was not pretty. The woman had basically nagged him for ten minutes straight about why he should never skip out on a meal. _She's so much like her_ , he noted before scratching his head.

"W-well." And suddenly, a small hand grabbed onto his, pulling his whole body with a surprising amount of force. "Jeanne, I'll be fine. I don't need to eat anything. I'm not hungry. I can just snack on stuff", he tried to reassure her but with little to no success. She simply just pulled on his hand harder as she started towards the elevator. Arturia looked at Cu's expression. It was like reading a piece of paper that had "SOS" written in a large font all over it. She giggled at him as she watched her best friend continue to basically drag him behind her.

Finally arriving at the elevator, they could see Diarmuid inside, who must have been coming up to see if they were coming. Saber gave him a little smile; the tall, raven-haired Irishman returned the kind gesture. "Cu? You're actually coming? I didn't think that you would be coming with us." The woman in the black suit turned back to realize that Jeanne had dropped his arm. He nodded reluctantly before following the two blondes inside the elevator.

Diarmuid pressed the button to go back down to the main floor. Before the door shut, Cu called out, "Archer!" The white-haired male who had been walking past looked up from a manila folder. "Close and lock my office door for me. I forgot to." Archer's head tilted.

"Okay? But, where the hell are you going?" he asked.

"Going out for lunch." His friend widened his gray eyes in confusion.

"Since when-" The elevator door closed before he could ask the question. He simply stared at the closed door for a moment before Likenia stopped beside him. "I don't think this is good. Jeanne is...like her. I honestly have no idea how she's like her, but she just reminds me of her." The dark-haired woman beside him looked toward the elevator with worry, for she did not want history to repeat itself from two years earlier. And there was no use in not admitting it, there was something about the purple-eyed blonde that reminded her of a certain former-employee.

She paused for a moment, not wanting to answer the tall man. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Changing fate is not an easy thing to do when you actually desire to alter it", the female informed him before walking into the elevator that had just opened up. Archer watched as she went. He then proceeded to walk to his friend's office to close and lock the door, hoping that someone wasn't in there already. _Hopefully time won't replay itself._

* * *

Cu and Diarmuid walked behind the two newest members of the Einzbern Agency, looking for a good place to eat. Red eyes went to the owner of amber ones as he noticed that the younger male had entered a bit of a trance. A slight chuckle escaped the elder sibling's lips (that was luckily unnoticed by the other), realizing that he was quite familiar with the exact same daze. He remembered when he himself had gone through that stage with a certain woman a few years ago. He recalled himself looking at her, only wanting her to get everything good in the world, lips curved into a smile and eyes twinkling.

Catching his thoughts, he mentally slapped himself, not wanting to think of the beautiful female. She was a taboo subject in his mind. He wanted to forget about her completely even though he knew that to be impossible. Cu cursed himself for having been so careless as to allow him to think of her. He looked up at his new partner, who turned back to him with an adorable smile. _This is just my luck. The perfect ones are always my partners._ The Frenchwoman turned back in front of her, giggling with her best friend as they pointed out little shops that they had never seen or heard of before.

It was Diarmuid's turn to chuckle at his brother, who unlike himself, heard it. "Sorry, but is there something on Jeanne that you need to tell her about? You're staring at her." Cu pointed his red gaze toward the honey-colored one, shaking his head with a rather grave face. The male clad in green looked through his glasses at the male clad in blue, his expression turning solemn. "What's wrong, Cu? You look a little pale in the face. Did you catch something when you were gone? You seemed fine earlier." The blue ponytail that was held back with a gold hairpiece moved from side to side due to the shake of its owner's head.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just", Cu paused before continuing his sentence. "Never mind, it's nothing, really. There's absolutely nothing to worry about Dia, or at least nothing that _you_ should worry yourself over. I don't want you getting more stressed out than you need to be. It's not healthy to be stressed, you know." Diarmuid's face contorted into one of annoyance.

"I know. That's why I don't want _you_ to be stressed. You're always so busy with work and such, always going away on trips and going on dangerous missions. You're already stressed enough, and I don't want anything to happen to you. And, I'm sure Scathach, Setanta, and especially Uncle Fergus wouldn't want something bad to take place either", he argued to his brother, who shook his head once more. He hesitated before looking at his brother with a reassuring expression and voice.

"I told you, Dia. I'll be fine. I'm used to stress. Don't worry yourself over me. I mean, you have other things to be worrying about", the Irishman laughed, thinking of something that a certain black-haired, yellow-eyed, white Zinnia told him earlier that morning. He saw his kin tilt his head in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. _He can be so dense sometimes_. "I'm speaking of your little relationship that you have with the green-eyed, blonde beauty in front of us, Dia. I heard that you two have already kissed." From the corner of his eye, Cu could see a blush appear on Diarmuid's curse-inhabited face. "I think that's adorable. You know, it's actually kind of scaring me that you are getting slightly ahead of me in more ways than one. I think I should try to catch up a bit, you know? I can't let my little brother surpass me."

"Wh-who told you about that?" Diarmuid stuttered before realizing who would have known about a secret relationship. "It was Likenia, wasn't it?" A nod came from the elder Duibhne, a smug smirk present on his handsome face. He sighed before clarifying what his sibling had said. "Yes, we are dating. We've only been out a couple of times, so it's not very serious or anything. And for the record, that kiss was just a thing of the moment. It didn't mean anything. We were at the woods right off of Fuyuki Drive." The tall male beside him chuckled once more before responding.

"You know throughout the year, people plant different kinds of flowers in that woods, the two most common flowers that are planted there being lily of the valley and pansies." Diarmuid looked at him, baffled. Why would his brother say something like that? Why did it matter what type of flowers were planted there?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cu shook his head.

"Never mind, it's nothing", he replied with an ornery smirk. Dia looked at him suspiciously before shrugging it off. He didn't even know if he wanted to know what the hound beside him meant. Suddenly, the two females in front of them turned to them, their fingers pointed to a small, nice-looking restaurant. They nodded to them before following them into the restaurant, all of them seeming rather joyful.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this wasn't the most eventful chapter, but next should be much, much better (hopefully). Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D And as always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	9. Knife in a Calla Lily

_**A Knife in a Calla Lily**_

Quiet footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, click as well as the complementary clack repeatedly in a quick and steady rhythm. Heels reflected in the white marble floor below as they brought their owner to her destination. Doorways passed, one after the other. It felt like it was a never-ending tunnel with the amount of anxiety she had. A couple of yards she walked and she could finally see her destination to the left. The female approached the open lounge room, making sure to make it seem that she was calm and collected as she normally was.

Voices came out from the room, two which were quite familiar to her. The two inside were her best friend along with her companion and her partner's younger brother, Diarmuid. The petite figure couldn't help but sigh in a tiny bit of relief at the man's voice, for he had been the one she was searching for. She slowed her step, not wanting to make it look like she was in a hurry.

"Hey Dia, do you happen to know where Cú is at the moment?" her sweet-yet worried sounding voice interrupted the tall male and his companion. Diarmuid looked her way with a confused expression, giving a glance Saber's way but ultimately going back to Jeanne.

"Why? Is he not here?" he questioned, obviously oblivious to the situation. Well, the Frenchwoman's anxiety was back up. _Where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?_ "Because, he should be here. He texted me nearly three hours ago saying that he was on his way here. Where could he possibly be?" Once again, the Irishman's amber went to the emeralds of his partner, who simply shrugged. Suddenly, Jeanne's phone buzzed from within her purse, causing her to tense up a bit. She looked at who it was calling her. Her shoulders rested in complete and utter alleviation as she read the name that was upon the screen – _Cú._ Without another second, she answered it.

"Cú, where are you?" Jeanne questioned the man with obvious unease. She could hear noise in the background, but she was not exactly sure what it was. It sounded to her something like a woman wailing as if something important had just been taken from her. She heard Cú's voice, but it was not up close to the phone. He must have not expected her to answer so quickly. It sounded as if he was calming someone down by his dark yet soothing tone. "Cú? Are you there?" she called out to him – and without another moment that exact same voice came closer to the phone.

"Ah Jeanne, I wasn't expecting you to answer so quickly. Sorry about that", he responded. He didn't sound in danger at all, yet he didn't sound like the usual happy self he always was. Was something wrong? Had something happened?

"It's fine, but is something wrong? Dia told me you texted him three hours ago that you were on your way to work. I was worried sick about you!" she exclaimed, a bit of frustration present. The Frenchwoman did not appreciate people getting her so worried. She heard a light chuckle from the other line, the wailing or whatever it was slowly fading away like an echo in a cave. "What are you chuckling about?"

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart. I was just going to tell you there's nothing to worry about. It's not exactly easy to hurt me, but anyway back to your other question." Jeanne kept quiet as he continued. "Will you put your phone on speaker first? I'll need you to get Archer and Alo real quick." A nod with a quiet, "alright, just wait one second." The call was put on speaker, allowing Diarmuid and Arturia to greet the man. Luckily, it did not take very long to find the two he had asked for, and they had followed her without question. When they were both inside the room and Cú was aware, he spoke. "Turn on the television. It should already be on." Archer and Alo gave each other a glance before Archer grabbed the remote of the TV and turned it on.

Diarmuid, Arturia, and Jeanne's eyes all widened at what they were seeing, the long-time veterans seeming rather unfazed. On the screen, a murder scene could be seen behind the reporter, a yellow line going across the screen reading "emergency alert". It took a few minutes before one could speak up, for they were listening to all of the information that could be given to the public. "Yet another 'murder', huh?" the dangerous-eyed female started as she took a sip from her mug of cappuccino. "Is the body still fresh? Who was the one who first noticed the corpse?"

"I was. That's why I've been here for so damn long. They won't let me leave since I was the first at the scene even though I already gave them all of the information I know," said a rather not amused Cú. A mocking yet emotionless laugh came from his long-time coworker. She leaned her back against the counter, her head aimed towards the right to look at the phone.

"Ha, yeah right you gave them all of the information you know. That's probably why they're keeping you. They _should_ know that you are a detective by now. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if they knew that you were one of the best detectives in all of Europe. And since they know that, they most likely know that you know more than you stated to them. If I were you, I'd just tell them to fuck off and leave," she deadpanned. "Anyway, be sure to keep your lips shut about it. We don't want anybody else getting any of the information we worked so hard to get."

"Wouldn't even think about it. But anyway, now that you know what the situation is. I'll give you the details that I'm positive the news stayed away from telling the public," Cú went on, causing Alo and Archer to look at each other once more. How much could there be? "And don't worry, I'm in a back alley with only one entrance, so even if somebody does find me I'll be able to either see them or hear them. But back to what I was going to say. Unlike the other seven, I found the girl with a numerous amount of cuts and not only that but there were more 'tattoos' on her body, mostly on the face and neck unlike the others where most of their marks were on the arms and hands."

"Do you think that this may be a corruption of some kind?" Archer asked the man on the other line, only to be answered by Alo instead.

"No, no, this is no corruption. To me, this honestly seems more like a curse or mind control. If this was a corruption, there would at least be a little bit of evidence as to what exactly it was – the type of demon or spirit we would be dealing with, a trace of it leaving the body, especially if the corpse was fresh. We're probably dealing with a magus specialized in curses. Even if it's not and it's something completely different, we need to kill them, just as they had done to those kids. You know, it's too bad that they have no idea who they are dealing with. I won't be able to see the fear in their eyes whenever I take their pathetic life or lives, depending on how many disgusting souls are apart of this." A light blue suddenly looked as if it flashed from her eyes, just as they had done the first night that Jeanne and Arturia encountered her. There was a short pause from Cú before he spoke up.

"I do not think that we will be able to do anything besides capture our prey this time Alodine", he told her, suddenly getting her full attention. "When I found the body, I realized that we totally missed an extremely simple pattern. It seems to me that the Fujou Building is somehow involved in this. Not only are we not allowed to kill them without direct orders from a third party but-"

"We'll have a major disadvantage if we send our strongest units against them," Alo finished for him. Cú grunted in clarification. "Hmph, it seems that we'll need to discuss this when you get back. Just tell them that you have an important meeting to get to and if you don't show up I'll be sure to make them let you go." A chuckle from the other line.

"Alright, will do. You can turn off speaker mode now, Jeanne. I need to tell you something." Jeanne picked up the phone, setting it back to private with a small "okay". Walking out of the room, she listened to her partner continue talking after she had informed him that he was on speaker no longer. "Wonderful," he said. "I wanted to tell you that there was a man who seemed to know you in the crowd. His name was Gilles De Rais." Jeanne looked at the phone in a perfect combination of confusion and surprise. What was Gilles doing in Fuyuki? "He came up to me and asked me if I had seen you or rather 'a young girl of god with hair like the sun rays of morning and the eyes of a beautiful, starry twilight – La Pucelle de Orleans'. Seemed a bit poetic and out of place but whatever; that's none of my business. So, do you know him?"

"Um yeah, I know him. He was a friend of mine from college. I have no idea why he came all the way here to Fuyuki however. Why? Was he looking for me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I told him that I was your coworker, and then he just started rambling random things in French – things like 'I finally found my maiden' and 'God has given me my greatest wish'. After that, he asked me how I was acquainted with you at the detective agency, so I told him that you were my partner in crime. And, he just suddenly started yelling at me and then left. I have no idea why." Jeanne gasped in embarrassment. She remembered how Gilles had always been somewhat obsessed with her and yet so kind. In all honestly, describing him was one heck of a job. There was no single way of describing the magus.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed apologetically, causing the male to laugh.

"It's fine. That's not exactly what I was going to tell you though", the Irishman informed her, a sudden serious tone coming on within his voice. "Has he ever had any issues with violence or anything of the such?" The french female looked in front of her, confused by the question. There was obviously a reason why he would ask that, but why would he? Was it because he blew up at him for no reason other than because he was her partner?

She hesitated before answering, trying to think if there had been any incident at all. "Not that I know of", she answered finally, not recalling any specific moments in which he had blown up. "Why? He may have just been wary of you or something when yelled at you."

"No, no, it's not because of that," the man began. "It's because I saw red stains that looked a lot like a blood stain on his jacket sleeve. It could just be that he had a bloody nose or something, but it seemed to me that there was way too much on his sleeve for it to have been a simple bloody nose."

"Are you sure it was blood?"

"I've seen blood on a shirt and such many times before. I don't think it could have been anything else, but I of course could be wrong," Cú responded uncertainly. Jeanne had to wonder if it really was blood. She had known that some of the detectives at the Einzbern Agency usually did some dirty work every once in a while, so they must have been familiar with the look of blood on clothes. "I guess I'll just keep on investigating then." She could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled, still wondering what it could have been. "But um, when are you, uh, going to be back?" The female wanted to change the subject.

"Mm, probably like fifteen, twenty minutes. I'll try to be there as soon as possible for you darling. I've already missed three hours of missing your pretty face, and I wouldn't want to miss another minute than I have to." Jeanne giggled.

"Alright well then, see you soon, Cú," she smiled.

"See you as well, sweetheart."

* * *

 **A/N: Things are going to finally be heating up next chapter! :D It heated up a little bit this chapter but not as much as what next chapter will be like :) Well, I hope you enjoyed. And as always, have a WONDERFUL Day!**


	10. Enchanter's Nightshade

_**Haha~! Watch out everyone! Cú's (not really) secret comes out in this chapter! If you read my headcanons on my tumblr account then you are already aware of my headcanon for Cú :3 But if you don't read the cancer that is my blog, then you have a surprise (or maybe not) coming your way! :3 Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!**_

 _ **-Assassin Number 9**_

 _ **P.S. - This chapter can get pretty inappropriate at times, but none of the sentences are actually completed. You'll see what I mean by that when you get to that point XD**_

* * *

 _ **Enchanter's Nightshade**_

A scoff could be heard from the tall woman leaning against the desk of her coworker. "I have always hated that family. They are disgusting - every single one of them, especially the girl," Alodine commented. Diarmuid listened attentively, trying to gather each piece of information while Jeanne and Arturia just stood in confusion. They were unsure of the what or rather _who_ they were speaking of, let alone why Alodine disliked them so much. Their eyes turned to the one in the chair, the blue-haired hound.

His mouth opened to speak, giving them sight of his fangs. "I hate to say that I hate anybody, but I guess there's an exception to every rule. And no," the chair spinned about, letting Cú aim towards Archer. "We are not speaking of you, honey. Although, you are also an exception to that rule." Archer tried kicking him, only for his target to move quickly enough to hit the metal part of the chair instead. "Anyway, it is quite a shame that they are demon hunters. If they were normal humans, then we could have the pleasure of killing them. But unfortunately-" a sigh. "They are not. And even then, we would still need a third party's approval to let us take their lives." Yet another scoff from Alo.

Cú turned his red eyes to Jeanne and Arturia, which grew in realization. "Ah, my apologies. We have not explained the Fujou family to you yet. Well, I'll give you the go-around. Basically, the Fujou family is part of the Demon Hunter Organization, an extremely dangerous target for us. Although they are specially trained in the art of hunting demons and half-bloods, they are still extraordinarily hazardous for us _demigods_." There was obvious disgust in the word. Jeanne and Arturia glanced at each other before they heard Archer speak up.

"To sum it up, we will be risking our lives if we go up against them."

"Her," corrected Likenia with a nod from Alo and Cú.

"Her?"

"The daughter of the main branch of Fujous is the only one remaining. Her family was killed in a car accident. The main reason why I completely missed the Fujou building when I was investigating was because of the torn up state it is in. No one in their right mind would step foot in there."

"At least 90% of our company would go to the top."

"I said _right_ mind, Archer. And plus", he paused before proceeding, looking at the picture sitting on his desk then aiming his eyes towards the group. "We aren't normal. We know what's out there, _who's_ out there. We've seen what the secret world is capable of. We're basically immune to the fear of walking into a danger zone we're so damn used to it. Which is why I think we should-"

"Investigate, see how powerful they are by getting a part before receiving the whole. I agree one hundred percent. But, who will do it is the question." Jeanne realized that Cú was looking at her in question. She nodded in determination, to which Alo caught on to what the pair were thinking. "Ah, that is a good idea. Cú, Jeanne, will you be able to go tonight, so we have this information for tomorrow? I am not particularly fond of emergency news reports disrupting my concentration toward my work. It is rather bothersome."

"Alo!" Likenia scolded. Alo seemed to ignore it. Her eyelids rested for a moment before she sighed.

"The girl's lucky." Eyes travelled to her. Her head lifted, and she looked at Cú. "If we didn't have restrictions for killing the families of demon hunters, I would have had her heart by now, and her head would be upon my wall. But-" Her eyelids rested once more. "I guess you cannot have it all. Just, be on your guard. They are not humans to mess around with, even if I do not think them as such." She then started towards the door. "Now if you need me, I'll be making a rather important phone call."

Jeanne watched as she left the room. It was quiet for a moment before Archer spoke up after a few others had exited. "Don't go dying out there, Cú. Wouldn't want our dog turning into roadkill, now would we?"

"Why don't you do what you're good at and suck my-"

"Cú!" Dia yelled as Arturia was trying not to cry from laughing. The younger brother couldn't help but giggle himself at the face that Archer was giving the blue-haired man.

"Well, now's a better time than any. I'm right here, right in front of him. He can just get on his knees and-" Diarmuid seemed to have joined Arturia, but he had to put an end to the X-rated bickering between the two men. Why did his brother have to be so twisted? Poor Jeanne had to now put up with him on missions.

"Stop!" The handsome male laughed hysterically. Archer simply glanced at him before turning to his rival, who made very _inappropriate_ hand gestures. He could only wear a blank expression on his face.

"Uh-huh, says the one who got down on his hands and knees like a dog while getting-"

"Stop! Please! I've already heard the story. I don't want to hear it again!" Diarmuid seemed almost like a child seeing his parents kissing. "And, I'm positive that Arturia and Jeanne don't want to hear it either." The two girls chuckled at the man's reaction. They had no idea what they were talking about, but they could only assume that it was something bad. Archer and Cú simply glanced at each other before the shorter of the two walked back to his desk.

"Why are you still in here?"

"Ah, that's right. I needed to give you something." Cú gave a questioning look as he leaned against his desk. A letter was taken out from Archer's pocket before being offered to Cú. "I was told to give you this from a rather famous olympian, long, dirty blonde hair. Oh, he also had a tail of some sorts. His name was-"

"Ferdiad? Ferdiad is in town?" Archer arched his eyebrows. He had heard the name before from the television, but he was unaware that Cú knew him. He nodded slowly, watching his coworker closely, before he saw a line of blue circling him. Within a second, arms were flung around him, and the younger man was supporting the light weight of his "frenemy". "Haha! Ferdiad's in town! I can't believe it! But, why didn't he just call me? Why hasn't he invited me out to eat yet? Why hasn't he asked me out yet?! Seriously! I'm still waiting, Ferdiad! Hey, what the hell are you looking at me like that for?"

"You know Ferdiad? The olympian?" Archer asked. Arturia and Jeanne glanced at each other, astounded that he would know someone of the such. They had watched him in the last summer olympic games on television. The two nodded in agreement to the question, but it was Diarmuid who answered.

"We both know him. He was a foreign exchange student who went to Cú's university. He needed a place to stay, so we became his host family. I also have a bet of fifty bucks with Ze that he'll be my future brother-in-law! Which isn't going so well since he never visits and never has the guts to ask Cú out already! And I thought that man was brave." Arturia noticed the wide grin upon her boyfriend's face, almost blushing due to how cute it was. "Anyway, are you going to call him, Cú? Please, do! I want to talk to him!"

"Of course I'm going to call him, Dia! Have ya lost your brains? Why wouldn't I call him?" The blue-haired brother then looked at the letter. "Well, right after I read this that is."

"Read it out loud! Read it out loud!"

"No, how do you know that it's not some kind of love letter or somethin'?" Diarmuid's smile fell, earning a chuckle from the other three in the room. Arturia would have never guessed that he could be so childish. But, she had to admit. It was rather adorable.

Cú went to his desk, grabbing a letter opener from one of the drawers. Opening the letter, he read to himself.

 _My dearest, little Cú,_

 _I must offer an apology for not writing to you earlier and not making a phone call instead, but I thought it best for me to handwrite this message. Otherwise, our conversation might last until the next olympics where I bring home yet another gold. However, feel free to call me after you get this letter. We can make plans for dinner since I am finally back in town to see you, love. I have quite a bit to inform you about that I could not write in a letter so we must meet sometime soon. Until then, my darling._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Ferdiad_

"I swear. This is just like him. He took the time to write a letter to me only to tell me to call him. But, I'm not complaining", said the man as he threw the letter onto his desk. "I'll call him when I get the time for a three hour conversation. Thanks." Archer nodded, almost surprised at the gratitude he received. He then made his way out of the office, leaving only four. Once the door was closed behind him, Cú looked towards his partner before taking a seat at his desk once more. "Alright then, Jeanne. Since this is your first time on an investigation, I have to go over some things with you.

Jeanne nodded taking a seat in her usual spot by the window. Arturia and Diarmuid looked into each others eyes before silently agreeing to give them some privacy. The last two in the room heard the door close once more before continuing, the male starting to explain all there was to know about doing an investigation.

* * *

The night was quiet, the only things sounding were crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl. The Frenchwoman walked slowly to the front door of the large modern house, unsure if it was the right one. She knocked lightly on the door. There was a click of the handle, and the door was open to show the face of her partner. It was the right house after all. "Ah, Jeanne, please come in."

He held the door open for her as she walked inside, shutting it behind him. "Make yourself at home. I need to grab some things that I'm hoping nobody moved while I was gone", Cú smiled, then walking up the spiral staircase. Jeanne watched him before looking toward the living room, making her way towards the sofa. She sat in silence for only a second before something fluffy jumped into her. Her purple eyes went to it. "Aww~!"

Cú descended the stairs, walking to where Jeanne was sitting. "Are you ready to-" He almost blushed at how adorable the scene was before him. In front of him was his adorable partner in crime sitting on his couch with a Husky, German Shepard mix puppy in her lap, licking her cheeks and nose as she giggled. "Ah, I see you've met Bear." Her head turned to the handsome man with a wide smile.

"Hehe, so his name is Bear? That's so cute! I love him already!" Her laugh was music to his ears. "Haha, alright, alright. Even though I would love to play with you all day, it seems I have to go", she told the pooch. Cú couldn't help but chuckle. He then leaned over, snapping his fingers.

"Bear, come here, boy! Come here!" And so the pup went to him. "You're an ornery little pupper, aren't you? You're just a little pain in the butt, you know that?" Bear barked back, although it sound more like a yip from a Yorkie. "Alright, I'll see you later, boy. Don't chew on my shoes when I'm gone", he told his pet while petting his head.

The two made it outside and continued to Cú's car in the driveway after he had turned everything off inside and locked the door. It was about a twenty minute drive there, for his house was located on the outskirts of the city. "You have a lovely house. Did you decorate it yourself?" She turned to him. From the side, she saw him give a smile.

"Thank you, and I did. It took awhile, but I absolutely love the outcome of it. I remember how busy I was when I was going through moving, but thankfully I had help from Dia and Seta. Although, they _were_ living with me at the time since they were still in high school."

"Oh? How old were you when you bought the house?" Cú thought for a moment before answering.

"Twenty-two, so that would be four years ago. Yeah, that sounds about right", he told her. Her jaw dropped at the young age.

"How did you make that kind of money only after three years?"

"Well, I had saved up quickly, because I did a number of jobs. I would do anything that I could find. And when I finally got hired by Kiritsugu, he gave a very generous salary due to the dangerous work that our company does. After three years of working at the Einzbern Agency, I finally bought it and decorated it."

"I never realized how much you got paid", Jeanne commented. Cú nodded.

"I don't really like saying the amount I get per year, but it is a comfortable amount. Although you have to realize, I'm always traveling and such, and not only that but let's just say I don't get the safest and cleanest of jobs", he informed her. Jeanne gave an odd look before Cú went on to explain. "What I mean by that is that we don't always have jobs that we want to do. Kiritsugu tends to give those jobs to the experienced ones, his very first set of workers like Alodine, Archer, and me. You see, we can get the rights to kill off a magus from the Mage's Association or from anyone relating or in charge of our enemy."

"You mean, you're basically giving them the death sentence." Her partner nodded.

"That job normally goes to either me or Alo, sometimes both if we are targeting more than one person. So if you ever hear me say anything about me killing in the past, it's true, but I guess it's a part of this. If someone is a threat to mankind, we are to be rid of them immediately. Some things can just not be forgiven. I mean, there are other things that put us into danger such as hacking, spying, or capturing, but I think killing is the hardest one out of all of them...especially if you've had experience with death yourself."

The french woman stayed quiet, looking out the window. "Is that why you, Alo, and Archer were saying that you couldn't just kill them? Because you don't have permission from the Mage's Association?" He nodded.

"Partly, but as I said before this is a girl from a family of Demon Hunters. Such magi have a sort of – how shall I say it? - rock-paper-scissors effect on us. Some of them we can handle, but others are too dangerous for us. And in this case, the fugitive we are speaking of has a powerful control of curses, which in this case beats Alo due to her arm."

Jeanne looked towards him. "So, could she control the curse in Alo's arm as well?"

"Fortunately not. Her curse is way too powerful for anyone other than Alo to control, but we honestly have no idea what would happen if our target would be able to make it worse. It could potentially kill Alodine for all we know, and although we know that that would lead to Zoal killing her we cannot risk losing Alo. She is a very important asset, just as everyone else." His partner was silenced once more, not of the conversation but of what was up ahead. "Alright, here we are."

The building looked as creepy as it had sounded when they spoke of it. Windows looked to be shattered, and she could see yellow caution tape in front of the entrance. There was an obvious creepy aura around the location. The sight sent chills down the blonde's spine. She had not even stepped outside yet, and she already possessed goosebumps.

Cú parked his car, opening the door and exiting it. He went around holding the car open for Jeanne. "There's no reason to be afraid, sweetheart. You've got me here with you. I'll protect you." He offered his strong hand towards her, earning a grateful smile before she took it. He continued to hold it across the street and towards the building.

They continued down the sidewalk before Cú suddenly stopped. "Fuck", he murmured, his hand slipping out of Jeanne's. She looked behind her. His red eyes were pointed upward, aimed at the roof of the building. She glanced up herself, nearly gasping at what could be seen – a girl standing at the edge with what looked like spirits behind her almost pushing her off (although they were not touching her). He could not see her face, but he could see something. She was going to fall. "Jeanne, looks like there's a change of plans! We have to get up there! We have to help her!" His hand wrapped around hers once more. "Don't let go of my hand!"

The two ran towards the entrance, causing more and more chills to make their way to the younger detective. She watched as they approached the opening into the building before glancing up at Cú, seeing him mouth something. At that exact moment, something that seemed like some kind of force field that made its way around the building had flashed, and all the police tape had been cut. Her head pulsed. There was an inhumane amount of magic, black magic, in the building. But not only that, laughter could be heard from every direction. _W-what is this?!_


	11. A Fujou's Poppy

**A/N: This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it introduces what I wanted it to introduce. Plus, I really wanted to put this out. I haven't updated this story in forever. So hopefully, all of you enjoy. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews! Anyway, have a WONDERFUL Day!**

 _ **A Fujou's Poppy**_

All that could be heard other than the damned, sadistic laughing of young women was the sound of shoes tapping on the floor of the cursed Fujou building that had been closed off now for over a decade. The short blonde looked around, her eyes only catching the sights of spider webs, dust-bunnies, and insects. Everything about the place creeped her out – how her partner didn't even seem a bit fazed by the situation was beyond her comprehension. She knew that he had stated something about the veteran employees basically being immune to fear, but she had not believed that for a second until now. Even in that horrid place, walking towards a potentially horrid scene, the "hound" kept walking, not even hesitating in the least.

"You alright?" his voice questioned her in concern. He had not planned to actually head inside the building rather investigate with magic and teach the girl the ropes of knowing the different signals of the magic that everyone in the agency knew, but it seemed that his luck was not so great. His feet stopped moving, allowing the two of them to take a break. His first night of being on the field was almost exactly like hers. An unexpected event led him to follow Kiritsugu into the depths of danger. "If you're scared, I can give you the keys to my car, so you can stay in there until I'm done."

To this offer, Jeanne's head shook violently. "N-no, I do not want to back down. I mean, I'm your partner, so we should always have each other's backs, right? Plus, I can't get used to something if I step away from it, so I want to stay with you. I don't care how scared I get; I won't let you go by yourself." She watched as the man smiled and nodded at her, a bit reluctantly she could tell.

"Alright," he replied simply. "But if you do get scared, just grab my hand a little tighter, and I'll make sure that my runes are sturdy." Jeanne bobbed her head in understanding before walking a little closer to him. "Alright, let's hurry forward. We have to save that girl."

As they started to run towards the stairs, all the two could hear was the horrid laughter that they first heard when they got in. It rang in their ears even when it stopped for a second. It was so loud, haunting. It was as if spirits had made their way into the detectives' ears. The rookie looked up at her partner, noticing the obvious annoyance on his face. She remembered something that Archer had told her before Cu had come back from his trip – "His name is rather fitting for him. Cu Chulainn, "the hound of Culan," heh, it's perfect for him. He has all of the qualities of a dog – an amazing sense of smell, incredible hearing, and a strong desire for meat."

"Are you alright?" she asked, although already knowing what the answer was going to be. He grunted audibly.

" _God_ , that damned laughing is going to make my head explode if it keeps going. I can't stand it anymore," he exclaimed before putting his hand out in front him, a spear materializing in his grip. "I don't care _what_ or _who_ I have to kill to make it-." Suddenly, a young girl who seemed to by flying appeared before them, charging after Cu.

Jeanne got behind her partner, watching his swift movements take off the head of his enemy – or rather cut her soul in half. "How awful. It seems that you are too ignorant to realize that your body had a purpose other than causing you pain. It protects your soul. Ah well, it is your own fault that you will see nothing else, either in the afterlife or on this earth." Purple irises just looked up at him until the ringing in her ears grew significantly quieter. "Stay cautious; don't let your guard down for even a second. Now that one of their kind has been killed, they know that we're here."

"They couldn't feel our mana when we first entered?"

"They could, but they didn't know that we pose a threat to them until now. We're basically trespassing on their territory. However, I need you to promise me something." He looked at her, who was still behind him. She bobbed her head in agreement. "If you ever meet my mom, please don't tell her about this." Confusion was obvious in her face before he looked back in front of him and put his hand on the grand. "Grand scale."

With that, a blue light enveloped the tile floor. Cu stood back up. "But, now their trespassing on _our_ territory. Now, I don't have to wait until they come to me; I can go directly to them."

"You know where they're at?"

"Yep, I ripped off my mom's Noble Phantasm, so I can create my own territories. So yeah, please don't tell her. She'd kick the shit out of me if she figured that out. But, this small chat can wait till later; it seems that our 'guests' are still planning on killing an innocent civilian on _our_ property."

* * *

A young boy walked slowly to his parents' room through the quiet home, a stuffed bear in his arms. Once reaching the door leading to his destination, he went up on his tip-toes, pulling the doorknob down and pushing the door open. His big, light blue eyes peeked inside, the strawberry hair of his mother catching his eye. Walking up to the side of the bed, he lightly tapped her, trying not to scare her.

Without another second, Alodine's red eyes opened, and she turned around to look at her tiny son. She sighed when she saw him, knowing exactly what he was in there for. She whipped her legs around to let them hang off the mattress. She then stood up and put on her robe and slippers, picking her child up and carrying him into his and Armina's old nursery. She went over to the rocking chair that she had gotten so used to sitting in after having twins, laying the pup down in her lap with his head resting on her arm. "Veer, I can't always rock you to sleep." She felt Veer's head move up and down before she felt his small body soothe. Her hand caressed his soft, little head that was full of white hair along with a pair of adorable wolf ears

She turned to look out the window, wondering how Jeanne and Cu were doing with their investigation of the Fujou Building. Deep down she wanted to be there with them like how the old days were, but things seemed to settle once one got older. _Humans are odd things_. She then let her eyes fall upon her second-eldest child (however only older than Armina by seven minutes). The only reason why she wasn't out there all the time was because of her children. Without them, the only person she would have in her life would be Zoal.

Her head abruptly pulsed, causing her to flinch. Luckily, Veer had already fallen asleep, so he had not noticed her jerk. _Ah, so that is why Veer woke up. I'm sure they will be showing up here in a matter of no time._

* * *

" _Ansuz_ ," Cu Chulainn whispered, causing flames to erupt from the ground and killing the spirit that had attacked them. "I knew they would be a pain in the ass, but I would have never guessed that they would be _this much_ of a pain in the ass! Seriously, when will they realize that they are extremely outmatched? Ah well, at least we finally reached the elevator." He pressed the button on the wall.

"Are you sure that we should be taking the elevator and not the stairs? This building hasn't been up and running in years. Is this not a bit dangerous?" Jeanne questioned worriedly. The elevator doors opened, and the two walked in (although the French detective was a bit hesitant).

"Yeah, it seems to be in perfect condition. If it's not, then I can fix it. Although I hate Emiya, he does have a knack for fixing things with whatever little mana he has," the man answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"Did you rip him off as well?"

"Heh, how did you guess?" he laughed. Jeanne giggled before pressing the button that lead them to the roof of the building. "When we get up there, you grab the girl and lead her to down the building. I'll distract whatever it is up there that's causing these girls to commit suicide." His partner nodded before the doors opened once more, letting them see what was on the roof.

What they saw was the sight of the souls of past victims practically pushing the girl off the side of the tower. One spirit, however, was above them, simply laughing. _It seems that the girl's spirit escaped her comatose body._ Cu mouthed "go" to Jeanne before speaking up to the floating spirits. She bobbed her head before running toward the high schooler and the souls. "Hmph, I am not sure why you're doing this, but it's a waste to allow beautiful girls to pointlessly fall to their unwanted deaths. Well, I guess it's up to me to stop it. It's time for you to fall."

His announcement had caused all attention that had been previously been on who was supposed to be the next victim to fall onto him. He waited for his partner to have a hold on the now conscious female who seemed to be insanely confused of what was happening. "You're alright. Just leave everything to us. We'll make sure that you go back home safely." Jeanne led the young lady to the elevator, entering it when it opened.

Cu glanced behind him, making sure that his partner and the one they saved from a horrible death were out of danger. His red eyes glowed as he turned his vision back toward the spirits. "I hate beings like you, you know? You're useless. All you can do is make the living miserable. However," he paused for a second, readying the demonic lance in his hand. "At least I get to have the pleasure of killing all of you. A sad life is only worthy of a sad end, no?"

With that, he charged toward them, a speed that wasn't even close to his top. The spirits charged at him, trying to put him under their curse. His skill was too impressive, however, and cut the physical outline of the curse in half. "Don't think that will work on me. Unlike your past victims, I've had quite a bit of training in killing, whether it be killing the living or killing the dead. Your destiny was determined the moment you decided to attack tonight."

The pawns of the living Fujou's spirit were cut and disappeared as the blade of Gae Bolg was twirled effortlessly by its master. Within seconds was there only the curser's soul left. Her eyes met Cu's, surprise and fear mixed in them as she simply stared at him. "Kirie Fujou is the name, correct? I see that you have somehow gained a second body. Although I am not sure how you obtained such a thing, that does nothing to my goal. I must kill you. If you are not aware, I have much better and more important things to worry about than a woman who is only in possession of second body, only cursing innocent victims into killing themselves. How pathetic does one have to be to commit those crimes?"

Her body backed up a bit, frightened as to what the detective was planning to do next. "Are you flying? No, you must be floating. Well, that makes things easier for me. Prepare yourself." He suddenly saw her face contort into an expression full of anger. Finally, she spoke out, or rather yelled out.

"Fall. Fall. Fall! Fall! _Fall!_ " Cu Chulainn readied his lance as Kirie charged at him. She reached out her hand towards his neck, trying to grab it and drop him off the building. But as she felt his skin on her fingers, the sharp pain of a lance going through her went up her spinal cord. Her body froze, not moving, for she was in such shock that a human had killed her second body. "…fall," she whispered.

"You fall," the hound responded coldly, sliding her off the lance and letting her fall of the side of the building. Her body looked as if it had evaporated into the air. Cu only stared at the spot in which he last saw it before turning around and walking into the elevator of the abandoned and run-down tower. "Ugh, she didn't even give me a damn good fight. What a waste."

He entered the elevator silently, listening to the sounds of the machine lowering. "Well at least that case is done. Well, almost that is. Alodine has to go speak with Kirie tomorrow at the hospital. Having her second body die no doubt had to wake her first one." The elevator dinged before the doors opened once more, allowing him to make his way toward his partner and the victim. Once outside, he could see Jeanne and the girl having what seemed like a pleasant conversation. "Yo!" he called out to them.

Their eyes went to him before the girl the two had saved walked over. "A-ah, Miss d'Arc here explained to me what happened. I would just like to say thank you for saving my life. My name is Melony." Melony extended a hand toward Cu, who politely took it.

"The name's Cu Chulainn. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" she exclaimed with a bow of her head.

"Now if you will, please lead us to your home. We want to make sure that you get home safely. We can drive you there."

"A-ah, yes, of course! You have my thanks!"

* * *

"This is a beautiful neighborhood, don't you think? It's quiet, safe, and very clean," Jeanne commented as they made their way down one of the streets on the northern outskirts of town. Cu nodded in agreement as he walked toward their next destination. "So, may I ask where we are off to now? I thought that we were going to go back to your house. And if not, why are we walking?"

Red eyes met her amethyst-colored ones, complemented with a light smile. "We're making our way down to Zoal and Alodine's home. Luckily, they live in this area, so we did not have to drive to a whole other neighborhood. We're walking though, because I do not want to wake her husband and kids up at this time. They'll never get back to sleep if they wake up. Veer might, but Zoal and Armina definitely won't. Felicity would probably just sleep through everything though," Cu chuckled.

Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise, the moon's glare brightening in them. "I was unaware that Alo had children." She watched as the handsome male bobbed his head.

"Yep, she has twins. Felicity is her adopted daughter although they are close enough in age to be sisters, but Alo still calls Felicity her child. Veer and Armina are her biological twins though. They are so adorable. Veer may have woken up earlier like he normally does, so Alo might be in the living room already rocking him to sleep. I hope that's the case. One, so we don't have to risk waking Zoal and Armina up by knocking, and two, Veer is just so fucking cute when he's sleeping. Anyway, it's this house here."

The two turned left onto a long driveway leading up to a beautiful, large home. The Frenchwoman couldn't help but note the simple yet intricate decorations around it and the homey aura that was around it. They walked up to the large front doors before the door opened without them even having to knock on them, and there stood Alodine with a young, white-haired boy in her arms. "Good evening. I saw you two walking down the driveway."

Cu Chulainn gave a warm smile. "Good evening, Alo. We just wanted to report on what our findings were from our investigation. May we come inside?" The woman bobbed her head, opening the door wide to let them in and closing it behind them.

"How was your first investigation, Jeanne?" she questioned the rookie.

She gave a nervous laugh before answering. "Well, let's just say things weren't as we expected them to be. Unfortunately, Cu basically did all the work. I simply stood and watched. It looks like I'm not as brave as I thought I was." At this, Jeanne saw her coworker shake her head.

"That is normal. Everyone was like that when they started. We were all unsure of what we were supposed to be doing."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little bit better."

Alo nodded. "Let's go in the living room then. I need to hear of what your discoveries were. Is that fine with you?" In response, the other woman nodded. "Let us make our way there then. Make yourself at home."


	12. Beware the Monkhood

_**Beware the Monkhood**_

Diarmuid looked down at the papers in his hands. He studied the image of the young woman with long, black hair, who posed happily with her family. She seemed as if she wouldn't hurt even a fly. The picture made her appear as a normal high school girl, so what would cause her to commit such terrible crimes now? "Cu, this picture is from a long time ago. Why give me this one? Shouldn't there be at least one modern image of her from college or social media or something?"

His amber eyes went up to his elder sibling. He was going through all the information on his computer about the recent murders of children that had occurred in the past couple of weeks. A moment of silence passed before a sigh erupted from him. Taking off his glasses, red irises pointed at his kin. "Diarmuid, what do you know about my job?"

The raven-haired Irishman was taken aback. What did he know about his job? Everything. Cu Chulainn had been working for Kiritsugu for over six years. And not only that, Dia was his coworker. They investigated basically the same stuff. The only difference was that Cu had the ability and the documents giving him the rights to kill suspects if given the word of approval.

Diarmuid stared at him in confusion after he realized something. "You weren't given approval to kill her. You said that you ran her through with your spear, but you were only sent to investigate." He watched as his brother lifted himself from his chair and walked in front of his desk, sitting on it and waiting as the younger detective figured out the situation. "That means that either you disobeyed orders or she…was divided. Her body and soul had separated then."

"No, she would have died if it had been her soul that was cut. Think, Dia. I do not want to give you the answer, because I will not always be here to help you out with figuring these types of cases out. Think, Dia. If it had not been her body or her soul but her personality was still within her enough to make those decisions and crimes, then how is it that I did not kill her?"

"Cu, how am I supposed to-?"

"A man is trying to get a fox, a cabbage, and a goat across a river. He can only take one other thing in the boat with him across the river. If he leaves the fox and the goat, the fox will eat the goat. If he leaves the goat and the cabbage, the goat will eat the cabbage. How does he get all three across?"

Dia looked at Cu in utter lack of understand before ruling it ignorant to ask why he was telling him this riddle. "He first brings the goat over the river, goes back, and gets the cabbage. Then, he grabs the goat when he arrives with the cabbage and brings the goat back to the other side. Arriving at his initial starting point, he puts the goat down and brings the fox to the other side. Finally, he leaves the cabbage and the fox to go get the goat from across the river, thus never leaving a predator and prey together without his being present. What does that have to do with anything though? You can't even make an analogy that way."

Cu chuckled and shook his head. "No, I can't. The riddle was to tell you that there is always a way. And, it was also to help you think of this as a riddle. So, think of it like this, baby brother. A woman loses her life to a man but is still alive in the morning. How is she alive?"

"It was a dream."

"Getting warmer. Now, I want to give you an example. Have you ever felt like you were falling while half-awake, so you tried to catch yourself but nothing happened besides a twitch?"

"Who hasn't felt that?" Diarmuid had no idea where this was going. Dreams do not actually happen. They feel as if they do, but you will always wake up in the end. Dreams were like having second bodies when asleep. You have your same emotions, same fears, and same personality, but it wasn't actually…you. "Wait a second, did she…have a second body?"

He watched as his brother smirked, impressed. "Now you get it, Dia. I'm proud of you." Cu stood from his desk, messing up Diarmuid's hair with a fist. "You're exactly right. She had a second body. It was in spiritual form, so she had the ability to do what she could do when she was still awake. However, she could not be seen from the normal eye. Only mages and magical beings can see second bodies or spiritual forms. They can be missed by some mages, but it was much more obvious when getting close to the building. I knew she was in spiritual form when I saw her. I remember when I saw her family members' obituaries in the paper. I was only fifteen at the time. You probably wouldn't remember it."

"I never liked reading the paper."

"Dia, you were eleven. I don't even think you knew what obituaries were!" his brother laughed loudly. "Anyway, she was diagnosed with a terminal illness, which later caused her to be bedridden. She must have been visited by someone who can unlock abilities such as hers or someone who has an insane magical prowess. It isn't easy to obtain a second body. Well, unless you know a certain puppeteer that is."

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the petite Frenchwoman and the blonde Englishwoman, a combination not many would expect to see hanging out together. They giggled as they walked in, most likely having had girl talk on the way in to work. Green eyes went to the younger man after the giggling had ceased. "Ah, I thought you were in here." Arturia then made her way to her boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek.

"Aww, that's cute. My brother has found a woman who's actually wonderful and not some unpaid hooker. Jeanne, do I get any sugar from you?" Cu commented, earning blushes all around and a nervous chuckle from Jeanne.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Jeanne replied, earning a laugh from Dia. "Unless, he's something different." She looked to the side.

"You mean Ferdiad? Baby, I'm as free as the breeze right now. He's just my ex who had to leave years ago and has never had the balls to ask me out again! Trust me, sweetheart! You don't need to worry about him." He put on that dumb smile that was stupidly perfect and unfairly adorable and just over all inhuman. "Now, come on. A little sugar never ruined a cup of coffee."

He had somehow made himself next to her within a split second, arm around her shoulders and a wink upon his face. He was so full of himself. Jeanne smirked. "Sorry, my sugar is reserved for my future boyfriend who will later become my husband." She made her way over to his desk, taking the things out of her bag. Once again, Cu Chulainn ran next to her.

"But, who says that I'm not your future boyfriend and later husband, hmm? What then?"

Arturia and Diarmuid glanced at each other amusingly. Well, that is until they got caught up in each other's eyes and continued their disgustingly cute romance.

"Hey, if you're going to make out go somewhere else. This room is for mine and Jeanne's romance only. I'll put a sign up on the door if I need to. Just because you're my little brother doesn't mean that you can escape that rule," Cu informed them, catching their attention after they had leaned in for a kiss. "Now, get back to work you two. You have time for each other later. We have more bullshit to fix amongst the magical world that is not Harry Potter."

The couple's faces were beat red after Cu had spoken up. "Why are you such a dork?" Dia asked before the two of them left for Diarmuid's office.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it's finally beginning to snow for the winter season!" Arturia exclaimed, watching as the small, winterized precipitation came sprinkling down as if someone was adding some sprinkles to a cupcake. She then leaned her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder as she searched through the hard-drive that had been connected to her laptop. "I hope it begins to pile up, so I can throw a snowball at you and see you with snow in your hair."

She felt a warm hand on her head before hearing a quiet, "You're so cute." She smiled happily and snuggled up to him more. "Good thing, because normally winter is a slow season, which is awesome. There aren't any meaningless murders, nor are there any mysterious magical spells or curses going on. It's so nice when winter comes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, the cold seems to cause criminals to hold their crimes back since it slows them down. Winter is tough on everybody," Dia grinned at his tiny king. He then brought her close, "But, I'll make sure that it's not tough on you, babe." He kissed her head, causing her to laugh softly.

A beeping sound then interrupted them. They turned their heads toward the source of the noise – the television. It had turned on, a warning that something had happened. Kiritsugu had control of every TV in the building to make sure that his employees knew if something was happening. They watched as the news displayed a crime scene outside of a back alleyway from the South side of the city.

" _A woman and a child were found brutally beaten and stabbed early this morning. There have been no identifying features on either corpse. Detectives and police have ruled that this one scene is the result of two separate crimes from the different wounds found on the bodies. More information will be released when more is known about the case."_

The next story wasn't any better.

" _A group of children has gone missing."_

And, the next.

" _Three murders have taken place."_

And still, the next.

" _Five corpses were found mutilated and half devoured this morning."_

The two stared in silence at the screen, which had then turned black with a single beep. Time was frozen it seemed like. Things were no longer moving, no longer made any sort of sound. Nothing could react and the list of tragedies. They would surely cause disarray throughout the city. Schools would be on high alert for their students, some may even be out of session until things were sorted out.

Another beep, this time coming from the phone. Maiya's voice erupted from the speaker, "All employees report to the lounge area for discussion about the recent crimes." The two detectives remained seated, still frozen after hearing what had happened. They could then hear the familiar clacking of heels passing the office door, causing them to exit their daze and make their way down to the lounge.

Diarmuid opened the door for Arturia, who remained silent as they left the room. It had been Felicity and Likenia who they had heard pass. They looked calm and collected, unsurprising due to their seemingly endless amount of experience they both had in tragedies such as this. However, younger ones such as Dia and Artie had never gone through such a huge case. Diarmuid had been a part of a few murder cases in the past, but nothing was as intense and insane as this one. There were many murder cases going on at once that were quite possibly and likely intertwined.

"Dia," Cu's voice echoed throughout the hallway. The couple looked behind them, seeing Cu with Jeanne at his side. She looked worried, but it didn't seem like it was the murders that were worrying her. She appeared uneasy, anxious. Her skin was like a ghost's. The two soon caught up to the ones in front of them. As they got closer, Diarmuid could see that Cu held a serious expression on his face. "Did you notice what happened with the reports?"

The raven-haired male tilted his head. He didn't see anything. "What do you mean? They seemed just like normal reports."

Jeanne was the one who shook her head. "Diarmuid, the reports were blocked out."

"Then how were we able to see them?" Arturia asked.

"I created a magical field that shielded the block. That magic was sent out kind of like how music is broadcasted onto radio stations. Normally, mages cannot read things like that, but luckily we have some incredible talent on our side. Archer really can be useful for stuff. He was the one who noticed the abnormality in the cast," the blunette explained. "Damn, and I was hoping for a calm winter season this year," whined Cu with an annoyed grunt.

"You won't be sent away, will you? Please, tell me you won't be sent away again. I was nervous just waiting for you outside the Fujou Building; I don't know if I'll be able to bear waiting for you to return for _months_. As I said, I was barely able to bear waiting for _minutes_."

"Hmm?" Red eyes met the Frenchwoman, who had stopped in her tracks. Her cheeks held a bit of red in them. He stared down at her, taken aback at her sudden question. There she stood in front of him, shoulders straight and her hands wrapped up into fists. His expression changed into one of uncertainty yet reassurance. He took a few steps toward her before placing his hand on her head and messing up her hair.

A small smirk appeared on his face, once again uncertainty filling within. There was no way he could promise something like that. Unlike Alo who could only be sent for specific amounts of time and specific lengths of time, his schedule wasn't as strict. She had a family, and he didn't even have a girlfriend. It was one of the upsides of being married and having children while working for the Einzberns. "I can't promise anything, Jeanne, and you know that. I've already explained all of it to you, but I swear that I'll try make damn hardest to stay here. After all, I have other matters I need to take care of here at home. But once again, I don't really have any control where and when I am sent away."

"I agree with Jeanne. You are always gone," Cu heard his little brother mumble, earning his attention.

"Aw~! Dia, are you worried about your big brother? I'm flattered, but it should be me who is worried about you! Not that I'm not, because I most certainly am." The playful side of the eldest Duibhnes once again showed itself. Diarmuid's doting sibling grabbed his cheek, gently squeezing it. "Dia, there's no reason to worry about me~! I'll be fine. Both of you, please don't worry."

Jeanne and Diarmuid glanced at each other (once Diarmuid regained control of his cheek), unsure as to if they should trust Cu's word, but they deemed it unnecessary at the moment. After all, there were other matters that were a lot more important.


End file.
